What's M i n e is Y o u r s
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Sora decides to hang out with the school's bully, Roxas, after being saved from a kidnapping. How will his friends react? SoraxRoxas and AxelxRiku. R&R Collab with Transcending Emotions.
1. Saving

**A/N: **Hey guys… roXasroXasroXas1518's cousin, The Edge of Twilight here… :D Time to start our crazy but lovely collab fic. Duuuurrrpp ; w ; okay… after the linebreak, that's the indicator, it will be dear Roxie's (roXasroXasroXas1518) turn to start typing her share of this fic. Okay… have I made myself clear? Good. ~Riku (The Edge of Twilight, duurrpppiess…)

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_You're a nice guy after all…"_

_  
_They were different personas. Definitely different. They didn't even know of the other until that very incident…

It all happened last May 13, 2006. Sora Hikari was walking home from buying necessities from the grocery store. When a man dressed in black approached Sora and took him as hostage. The police chased the man who had Sora knocked out in his arms. "Stop!" The police said as they chased the kidnapper and his hostage. Suddenly, a blur of blonde went past the man. "Who the fu—" the blonde faced him, "Gee Mister… didn't your wife ever tell you that swearing at children isn't a nice thing to do?" The man was staring at a 15 year old blonde with sky blue eyes.

"Move it punk, didn't your mother tell you that meddling isn't a damn good idea?" He pointed a gun at him. The blonde gnashed his teeth but then he saw the brunette the man carried. That alone made him angry, "Put him down now!" The man smirked, "Or what? You'll call your mommy?" Roxas jumped and kicked the man straight at the face, causing the man to lose hold of Sora, sending the brunette to fly from his grasp. As the man landed to the floor, the blonde used his stomach as a cushion and jumped again to grab Sora.

"Gotcha!" He said as he grabbed Sora. Then he landed on the man's face.

He heard footsteps coming so he dashed off to the dark alley. Leaving the police to go to the crime scene without knowing who apprehended the criminal.

The guy carried Sora to the park and laid him on the bench. Sora's eyes fluttered open, "Where am I…?" He answered tentatively, "At Twilight Park." Sora looked to his rescuer, "Roxas?" Roxas grinned, "Glad you know who I am." Sora slowly sat up, "What happened to the man that tried to kidnap me?" Roxas was chuckling, "Roxas?" Roxas grinned, "Oh don't worry about him. He just has a broken nose." Roxas continued his thoughts, _'And maybe he has a fractured arm. Broken ribs and distorted face. :D' _

Sora noticed the evil smile on Roxas's face, "Errrrr… Roxas?" Roxas snapped out of his reverie, "Uhhh… yes?" He flashed a grin at Sora. Sora smiled, "You know what? You're a nice guy after all."

Roxas smirked, "Of course, Sora. I'm not that much of a mean bully." Sora nodded, "I guess…"

_**-((xretarded love is retarded hatex))- **_

It's been two weeks since the 'Kidnapping' incident happened. Sora and Roxas had been bestfriends since then.

One day, Sora and Roxas were heading for a table at the farthest end of the Cafeteria. "Are you sure you have to sit with me?" Roxas whispered in Sora's ear. "Duh!" Sora laughed and pulled Roxas to the table.

They set their lunch trays on the table and took their seats. "Sora…" Roxas said anxiously. "… people are staring at us."

"What? No…" Sora turned around and true enough, everyone in the Cafeteria was staring at them. "So what?" Sora looked at the people at the Cafeteria and heard faint murmurs from the crowd

_Isn't that Roxas… the bully…_

_What is he doing there? With Sora…_

_Has Sora lost his mind…_

_No, maybe Roxas threatened him to join him…_

At those words, Sora's hands turned into a fist. "Sora… I told you I shouldn't sit with you." Roxas said with his eyes fixed on his lunch.

"Nonsense!" Sora slammed his hands and the table and stood up causing his chair to fall. He turned to the other people in the area and shouted "Alright, what's your problem guys?" Suddenly, the whole Cafeteria was dead silent.

"Why do you guys keep on murmuring things about me and Roxas? Don't y'all have something better to do, other than ruin somebody else's life?" Sora asked bitterly.

"_We just couldn't believe that you're hanging out with Roxas." _A girl with brown curly hair in front of Sora said.

"_You're too good for him." _Another brown haired girl said.

"Sora…" Riku said as he rose from his seat. He was seating two tables away from Sora and Roxas's table along with Kairi and Namine. "You're not thinking of ACTUALLY hanging out with him."

"I do, Riku. And we've been doing it for the past two weeks." There were a lot of murmurs again and Riku looked at Sora disapprovingly. Sora just glared at him. He climbed up their table and took a deep breath. "Sora?" He heard Roxas say but he ignored it. He counted up to ten… 1, 2, 3… _Alright Sora, you can do this… Just remember: Do not lose your temper. _…8, 9, 10.

"Guys… guys… listen up…" Sora said calmly. Immediately the crowd went silent again and all eyes were on Sora. "Look, Roxas is my friend and if you guys can't accept that, then maybe you're not my friends at all." Sora took another deep breath and said, "There's more to Roxas than just being a bully. He's sweet and kind and a _true friend. _You guys cannot see this because you're judging him immediately without even knowing the person."

"Sora…" Roxas said. Sora looked at Roxas, questioningly. "Get down from there." He said softly. Sora nodded and did as he was told. "You didn't have to do this…"

"Oh yes I did…" Sora smirked. "You're my friend and of course I'll stand up for you, literally." Roxas laughed at this. Sora joined him then turned back to his so called 'friends'. "So, have I made myself clear?"

The crowd could only nod.

Sora turned back to Roxas and said, "C'mon let's finish eating outside… I can't take anymore of this." Roxas laughed and took their lunches. Once Sora and Roxas passed the Cafeteria door, they didn't noticed Axel standing at the side, glaring at Roxas. "Roxas… what have you done?" He muttered to himself. He shook his head and went to his seat.

"It must be fun being the most popular guy in school." Roxas said. He and Sora were sitting on the grass under a big tree. "I mean… have you seen you're friends? They're like so protective of you."

"Yeah…" Sora scratched the back of his neck. "…that's what I hate about it." Sora sighed. "Being popular means I have to keep an image that's why everyone wants me to be careful of my actions so that I may not break my so called 'Reputation.'" He quoted the last word.

"See… I told you I shouldn't be seen—" But Roxas was cut off when Sora inserted a rice cake in his mouth. "Shh… You're my friend now and that's what really matters." Sora smiled.

Roxas swallowed the rice cake and smiled back.


	2. Wondering

**A/N: **Hey gaiz. :D Riku _(The Edge of Twilight)_ here. ^^ Roxas won't be doing anything this chappie coz she still has classes. )): Now isn't that the epitome of fail? Dx so yeah enjoy my part. :D

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts ain't ours… only in our dreams. XD

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_So tell me, how did all this happen?"_

In the next few weeks, the same routine happened. Roxas and Sora would eat together. Not caring about what the others thought.

Their respective best friends would worry because of their closeness. But they never had the chance to tell them about anything. _Because they were always ALWAYS together._

Days later, Riku couldn't take it anymore_. _He went to Sora and Roxas's table and politely excused Sora for a while, dragging him out the cafeteria. There, he led Sora to the corridors and gave him a worried look, "Sora… what's happening?" Sora shook his head, "Nothing's happening, Riku."

Riku shook his head, "It's not that. Sure I don't mind you hanging out with Roxas, but… how come you've been avoiding me… the others?"

Sora bit his lip.

He was about to answer when Riku cut in, "So tell me, how did this all happen?"

_**-whoa insanity much?-**_

At Roxas' side, Axel suddenly went to the table and glared at Roxas. Roxas looked up and met Axel's poison green eyes. "What is it, Axel?" He asked.

Axel's eyes narrowed, "You keep hanging out with that kid, Rox. It ain't good for you." Roxas's eyes narrowed, "How come, Axel? Surely you don't think that I should go alone all the time."

Axel pulled a seat and sat across Roxas. "Look, Rox. You're not like him. He's a popular, goodie-two-shoes kid. It's not… normal to see you hanging out with those types."

Roxas sighed, "So what? You're saying I can't do anything about it? You think I should give everyone the cold shoulder?"

Axel nodded.

"You're such a fool."

_**-Things aren't going too well-**_

"So… you're saying he rescued you? And ever since then you've wanted to know more about him?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.

"Well… I guess we can't do anything there… but please stop neglecting us." Riku spoke for himself and the others.

"I won't."

Riku smiled, "If you want to, you two could always come sit with us. I'll ask the guys if they approve." Riku went ahead and into the cafeteria.

Sora thought for a moment and sighed, "Well… it's worth trying."

Riku went out again and said, "Sora, Roxas isn't there."

Sora's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" Riku shrugged, "I saw him walk out from the back with Axel…"

Sora's eyes widened, "You mean the head bully?" Riku looked down, bangs covering his eyes, "Yeah… him."

Sora felt sympathy for Riku, "He was your childhood friend before you met me, right?" Riku nodded.

"I guess he doesn't know who you are anymore." Riku sighed, "True to that."

They walked in the cafeteria, going to their respective tables.

**-**_**I just wanted to be friends with him. Isn't that a good thing?-**_

Roxas was dragged outside by Axel. "Axel! Stop it!" Before Roxas could protest more, he was pinned on one of the trees.

"Roxas Kurosawa, you should know that Sora Hikari is not someone you should fool around with."

Roxas glared at him, "Why's that?"

Axel groaned, "Don't you know anything?! He's the son of the school's head. Mess with him and you mess with the Head. You'll be expelled."

Roxas scoffed, "It's not like I'm gonna force anything bad onto him."

Axel let go of him, "And besides… he's Riku Kumori's best friend."

Roxas sighed, "Axel Sumiko, do you think he even remembers you?"

Axel shook his head, "I don't even know…"

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short chapter. Something's cooking up in my mind for some reason. And it's quite disturbing, really. :D Anyway. R&R. Or else Roxas and I will skewer you all alive! Kidding. xD


	3. Introducing

**A/N: **_Roxas:__Hey people…! Roxas here, also known as '__**roXasroXasroXas1518**__' Hehehe… So… here's chapter 3… Hehehe… hope y'all like it… XD (Riku: LOL "AKA". XD Mr. Krabs. xP)_

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_Meet my friends…"_

"Hey Roxas!" the brunette shouted cheerfully as he spotted a certain blond at his locker. The said blonde was changing his school shoes to his outdoor shoes. "Roxas…" Sora said as he reached Roxas. "You ready to…" he trailed off as he spotted Axel behind Roxas's locker door. Sora went silent.

"Go?" Roxas asked breaking the tension between his two friends. "Y-yeah…" Sora said nervously. "Sure I am." Roxas smiled weakly. Axel sighed and said, "Catch you later, Rox." Roxas looked at Axel and said, "Yeah… whatever…"

Axel left and when he passed Sora, he gave Sora an out-of-this-world death glare. Sora just stood there, unable to look directly at Axel's eyes. "Ax?" Roxas said in a straight tone. Axel shook his head with a _"tsk tsk"_ and left.

"I'm guessing he still doesn't like me, huh?" Sora said and Roxas shook his head. "Nah… you know how Axel can be. Don't worry… sooner or later, you two will get along." Sora smiled at this. "Alright, well come on let's go." But before Roxas could ask where, Sora had pulled his hand and head for their school's main gate.

"Guys!" Sora waved as he spotted his friends. Riku, Kairi, Namine and Hayner met them halfway thru the gate "So… guys… um… I'd like you to formally meet Roxas Kurosawa. Roxas, the guys." Roxas gave them a weak smile and held his hand hoping for someone to shake it. Riku was the first to shake Roxas's hand followed by Namine. "N-nice to meet you guys." Roxas said.

"Likewise…" Namine said.

"So dude…" Hayner playfully slapped Roxas's back. "… I haven't said my thanks yet for bringing me to Kairi. So… thanks." Hayner laughed and held his hand. Roxas took it hesitantly and said, "Welcome?" Hayner laughed again. "Welcome to the group." Roxas nodded.

Sora noticed that Kairi hasn't said anything yet. "Kairi, how come you haven't talked to Roxas yet?" Kairi didn't say anything except she just glared at Roxas. "And what did Hayner mean when Roxas brought Hayner to you?"

"Gaah!" Kairi shouted and everyone brought their attention to Kairi. "What's wrong?" Sora asked. "Nothing! It's too personal!" Kairi said, her face all red. "Okay…" Sora said, scratching the back of his neck. "But how come you haven't talked to Roxas yet? I thought you all agreed to meet him."

"I just… Sora, Roxas can't be in our group!" Kairi blurted out.

"Why not!" Sora glared.

Kairi told Sora that back when they were in the fifth grade, she, Roxas and Hayner had a 'group report' in Science. Their topic was about Sound energy and Kairi was the one discussing it to the class while the boys acted it up. Of course Sora wouldn't know 'cause he was in the other class. Right in the middle of their presentation, Axel went in front without getting caught and pushed Roxas to Kairi making her trip on her making which ended up with her on top of Hayner, their lips collided.

Their classmates were all like 'oohs' and some were even laughing. Kairi left the room feeling very humiliated. Her group got a grade of C+ for they never bothered to do their presentation again. Since that day, Kairi had sworn not to talk to Roxas ever again even if they're together in a group project. Roxas was already part of the bullies back then, but he was the timid one. He just hangs out with them but never does anything until they all grew older. (Don't worry, Roxas never got in trouble. He always controls the things he does.)

After Kairi told Sora her story, Sora ended up laughing. "That's it?" Sora laughed again and Kairi glared at him. "What do you mean that's it?" Kairi raised a brow.

"Well, if you ask me… I see that 'incident' as a good thing 'cause that 'incident is the one that brought you and Hayner together." Sora grinned. "And look at you two now… still the perfect couple anyone could ever imagine." Sora smiled faded and said, "Just give him a chance, please…" Sora pouted.

Kairi sighed and Hayner whispered something in her ear. Kairi sighed. "Oh, alright"

"Yeah!" Roxas said.

"But that doesn't mean I'll be easy on you." Kairi glared at him and Sora glared at her but she ignored him. "In order for you to get my full apology… you'll have to treat us all Sea-salt ice-creams for one-week every dismissal time. Okay?"

"Fine!" Roxas sighed. "So… do I have your trust now?"

"Yup!" Hayner, Riku and Namine said. Kairi just nodded. " But what about…" Riku began. "A-Axel?"

"What about him?" Roxas asked.

"Well… won't he get mad at you for hanging out with us?" Riku asked with a worried tone.

"Nah!" Roxas smirked. "I can handle him…"

"If you say so." Riku said then they all bid goodbye. Roxas and Sora on the other hand, walked home together. "So… Sora…" Roxas said.

"Yeah?" Sora looked Roxas.

"I'd like you to meet Axel tomorrow, okay?" Roxas said as he arranged the strap of his back pack.

"A-are you sure? I mean would it be okay?" Sora asked.

"Of course… don't worry." Roxas laughed. Sora sighed. Roxas looked at Sora from the corner of his eye and saw the 'worried look' still plastered on Sora's face. Roxas placed his hands over Sora's face and trailed it down. Sora pouted.

"Stop worrying, Sora." Roxas said. "If anything happens, I'll protect you from him. I promise."

"Really?" Sora's face brightened. Roxas nodded. "You know… you really aren't much of a bully at all. Makes me wonder why you hang out with those guys anyway?" Roxas stopped at his tracks. Sora stopped also as he noticed that Roxas wasn't following him anymore. "Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head. "Guess I just chose the wrong set of friends."

"But you're happy with them, right?" Roxas just nodded. "Then nothing's wrong with that. I'm just glad you're not really following your friends' bad attitudes. Well at least not all of them." Sora laughed and Roxas playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Sora pouted and Sora began to walk again.

"Sora? Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"Uhh… My house…" Sora said. "Your house?" Roxas smirked. Sora nodded and Roxas made Sora face his right and Sora said, "Oh!" Sora laughed. He turned back to Roxas again. "How come you know that this is my house? I haven't told you this anyway."

"We're sorta neighbors, Sora." Roxas said.

"Really?" Sora asked doubtfully. "How come I haven't seen you before?"

"Well that's because I don't really go out much. Well… technically, I go out but to some other places and when I'm actually out of the house and just sitting out here, you're never here. So yeah… that's it."

Sora turned a little away from Roxas and muttered to himself. "So that's why you have the wrong friends? You never had the chance to meet me… that's why you ended up with those whatevers."

Roxas heard this but didn't quite catch it. "What was that, Sora?"

"Nothing." Sora looked back at Roxas and smiled. "Well… see you tomorrow, Roxas."

"Okay…" Roxas said as he headed towards his house. His house was just in front of Sora's. _Oh my… I can't believe I haven't met him before when his house was just across ours._ Sora told himself. "Hey Roxas!" Sora shouted as Roxas opened their gate. "Yeah?"

"Let's…" Sora hesitated. "Let's walk to school tomorrow…"

Roxas smiled. "Alright!"

============== _**you never know unless you try, right? =============**_

Lunch time at Twilight High…

"Sora… where's your 'best friend'?" Riku made quotation marks using his fingers.

"Riku…" Sora whined. "Don't be like that. You're still my best friend. And besides you're his best friend now, cause we are so the same goes for him…"

"Whatever… You always say the craziest stuff ever…" Riku smirked and took a shrimp from his bento.

"Seriously Sora… where is Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"Oh! He's right there!" Sora said as he saw Roxas at the cafeteria door with… Axel?!

Roxas went to their table with Axel beside him. "Hey… guys I'd like you to meet my friend… Axel. Axel… the guys."

The group was silent. Sora was the first one to stand up and shook Axel's hand. "Nice to meet you Axel." He said cheerfully. Axel just nodded. Axel then brought his attention to Riku who had his eyes fixed on his bento.

"Well… let's eat guys." Sora announced and Axel went back to reality.

* * *

**A/N: **This is Riku… :D LOL. :))) Okay I like opened this file at friggin' 12 in the morning. What the fu—. Jeez. And while editing this, why would one decide to listen to "Pyramid" by Charice and IYAZ? That's like mutual suicide or something. T_T Oh and Roxas, I can't contact Penguin-chan. Hope you guys enjoyed. :D Review or face the wrath of friggin' grandpa Terranort! xDD


	4. Weeping

**A/N: **I didn't notice another grammar mistake again… *moping* this is _**Riku (The Edge of Twilight)**_, btw… T_T I feel like fish crap. T_T Anyways enjoy… and if you DO find some mistakes… please don't rub it in my face… I'm just too depressed right now. T_T

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not Roxas's, it all belongs to Squeenix and Nomura-sensei.

**What's Mine Is Yours**

"_He was the only one… why did he have to leave?"_

Everyone was happily eating their lunch, everyone except Riku and Axel. They would steal glances at the other… without the other noticing.

'_This just doesn't feel right.' _Riku thought as he played with his food. Suddenly he lost appetite, along with all the color on his face.

'_What am I doing here?' _Axel pondered. He stared at Riku again. Noticing that the silveret had lost all color on his face. He looked like he was about to break.

Sora and Roxas noticed this. They looked at each other with worried looks and then at their best friends. _'Riku's not so active right now. What happened ten years ago that caused him to be so uneasy around Axel?'_

'_This isn't right. Axel's not like this. Nothing would make him look so… reluctant and confused. I always thought that, but I guess I was wrong. Look at him, staring at Riku like that. The poor guy.' _Roxas thought.

Soon everyone stopped talking when Riku stood up and said, "I'm going out for a walk…" His voice was shaking a bit. Sora glanced at the retreating figure of his best friend. He was really pale. And he didn't touch his food. Just a shrimp.

Roxas noticed Axel stand up. "Where are you going, Ax?"

Axel looked at Roxas, "Riku…"

Roxas nodded, "I understand."

Axel walked out. _'Axel's finally going to confront Riku.' _Both Roxas and Sora thought. They didn't know what really happened. But they knew that Axel and Riku had their own problems to solve.

"Wasn't that weird? Riku didn't look too good." Hayner said. Kairi nodded, "He looked really pale. And his voice was shaking."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other again. "Should we tell them?" Roxas whispered to Sora. Sora shook his head, "Not yet."

_**-Why now? Of all times… you decide to just do this to me. So… why?-**_

Riku was outside, under his favorite tree. He couldn't stop shaking. _Why now? What did I do to deserve this? Why does he make my chest hurt? What is this?_, thoughts like those started flowing in Riku's mind.

He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was turning grey… and the sky clouded. Just like his eyes.

His eyes were clouded with unshed tears.

Ten years, he had spent ten years away from all those memories.

Why now? Why did all those memories have to go back? It was just so unfair.

He felt them fall, into thick streams. Just like what happened ten years ago. When a certain red-head left all too suddenly.

'_He was the only one… so why did he have to leave?' _He covered his face with his hands and silently sobbed.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, they stopped in front of him, "You're still the same. You're still so sensitive."

That voice was so sharp, like daggers piercing his heart. It hurt, it hurt a lot.

"Does it even matter to you?" He retorted, albeit a bit too cold.

"You're still the same old crybaby. You never changed, Riku."

"You don't have any right to call me by my name! Not anymore!" He shouted as more tears fell from his eyes.

It started to rain. It rained very hard. They were both under the shade of the tree, protecting them from the tears of the sky.

Axel stayed quiet. Looking at the crying teen beside him.

Suddenly, it felt like ten years ago.

_**-Stop crying. It still hurts to see you like this…-**_

"_Axel? Where are you going?" Riku's voice had piped in._

_Axel turned around and looked at his only best friend. "We're going somewhere… somewhere far away."_

_Riku looked worried, "But then… that means you'll be leaving me as well?"_

_Axel turned to Riku, "Yes. I'm sorry, Riku. But it was fun. Very fun being with you—"_

_The boy was crying. Axel was left speechless. He knew Riku cried a lot. But he had never seen him cry this much. He really wanted to stay. To be with his best friend. He felt tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Not here, not in front of Riku._

"_I'm sorry." With that, he stepped into the car and looked at his friend one last time, from the car's windows._

_Riku's form was getting smaller. Even as he was chasing their car. He still looked small. But he heard it, loud and clear,_

"_AXEL, YOU IDIOT!"_

_That's when Axel felt his tears fall._

_**-I'm sorry. I truly am.-**_

Axel frowned. He remembered the scene too clearly. He thought Riku would change. Yeah, his hair was longer. His voice was a bit deeper. He had friends this time. He wasn't alone.

But, he still cried. Just like right now.

He looked at Riku.

He just couldn't take it anymore.

So like what he would do ten years ago, when Riku cried, Axel wrapped his arms around Riku and held him there. Riku tried to push him off. But Axel wouldn't budge.

And so, just like ten years ago, Riku cried his heart out.

The rain didn't stop. It got louder and louder.

Who knows… maybe the sky was mourning with Riku.

* * *

**A/N: **I still feel so bad. And the part with Axel and Riku. Well you could say… this is what happens when I mope around, listening to "Listen to the Rain" by Evanescence on my iPod. Repeating it over and over again. So yeah. Much angst here. This is SO not like me. TT-TT ~_**Riku (The Edge of Twilight)**_


	5. Beginning

**A/N: **Chapter's by roXasroXasroXas1518… Hehehe… sorry it took me long to update… Been busy with school because it's the end for the signing of our clearance week… Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one as much as I do… XD

**What's Mine is Yours?**

"_If only you knew what my simple affection means…"_

A month had passed since the Axel-Riku talk happened. Neither one of their friends (except Sora and Roxas, of course) knew what had happened between them which they were thankful for. Both still stick with the group, but every time Riku and Axel would be left alone or would have an eye contact, Riku would always end up feeling emotional and of course, Axel would follow Riku everywhere he went and comfort him.

_**==== another side, another story==== **_

Sora and Roxas had grown very fond of each other. Within two months, their friendship had grown a LOT stronger.

Sora's happy that Roxas had changed. He isn't the 'bully' everyone thought he was but he was now the 'cheerful bestfriend' of Sora. '_Bestfriend'. _Yeah… that word always caught Roxas's attention every time Sora would say that. He still couldn't believe that he would end up with a person that was a complete opposite of him.

Since Sora and Roxas had become TOO close, Roxas had picked up some of Sora's traits. He'd become too cheery all the time. He'd pout whenever he doesn't get the things he wants and to top it all, he'd become really friendly. Sora's happy about this. _At least, he has the right friends now and I'm pretty sure Roxas will belong in our group. He's one of us now._

One day, while walking home from school, Sora noticed that Roxas had been constantly punching him on the shoulder and poking his ear

**Inside Sora's room… **

Sora and Roxas were at his bed, on their stomachs while answering their Math homework. "Hey Sora…" Roxas squeezed Sora's nose. "…could you help me with problem number five? I couldn't get it."

Sora removed Roxas hand and rubbed his nose. "Let me see that…" He took Roxas's book and read the problem. Sora taught Roxas how to solve that problem and pretty soon, Roxas caught it.

"Thanks Sor!" Roxas said as he patted Sora's right shoulder, hard. Sora pouted and rubbed his shoulder. "Roxas…" Said blonde looked at him. "Why have you been hitting me these pass few days? A-are you mad at me? Is this your way of showing it to me?" Sora sat up.

Roxas looked up and shook his head. "Of course not, Sora…" Roxas chuckled. "Why would I be mad at you?" Sora shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know… But… just tell me. Did I do something to you?"

"Nope…" Roxas sighed and sat up.

"Then why are you doing this? I thought you've changed." Sora said, a little irritated.

"I have. Haven't I?" Roxas asked.

"Well you did." Sora said. "But why are you doing this? A-are you itching to bully someone again?" Immediately, Sora brought his hand up to his mouth. Roxas took Sora's hand from his mouth and shook his head. "I'm not bullying you, Sora. Why would I bully you when I've become so attached to you?"

Sora blushed at this. "W-what do y-you mean by that?"

Roxas blushed too as he realized what he said. "I mean, I wouldn't bully you because… you're my bestfriend. And the things I've been doing to you are just my way of showing my affection to you." Sora blushed again but didn't say anything.

"You know that I'm still not used to this 'nice-guy stuff', right? But I wanted to show you how happy and thankful I am in a way I know." Roxas lifted Sora's chin and looked at his eyes. He lets go of Sora's chin and said, "I hope I haven't hurt your feelings."

"Of course not…" Sora laughed. "Now that you've mention it, I understand it now. So… no hard feelings…" Sora smiled. "But you could've at least told me that earlier." He pouted and playfully punched Roxas's chest which made him pout as well. "Ow?" Sora and Roxas laughed.

"Hey I know! Why don't I start saying my thanks to you by giving you a simple hug?" Roxas said cheerfully and Sora just stared at him. Roxas scratched the back of his neck. "Uhmm… you know… affection in a nice way?" Roxas sighed. "Don't bestfriends hug?"

Sora laughed which made Roxas look at him. "Of course they do!" Sora said, cheerfully. Roxas laughed as well as he realized how stupid his question was.

"So… how 'bout it?"Roxas opened his arms and Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, tightly. Sora felt this. "Wow… I didn't know you've missed me that much." Sora laughed and Roxas stuck his tongue out. Classic Sora.

"Haha…" Roxas said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. "thanks anyway, Sor-Sor" Roxas squeezed Sora's nose causing him to pout. Roxas laughed at this and Sora just smiled. He sighed and ruffled Roxas's hair for revenge. "You're welcome Roxie…" The brunette laughed.

_Sora… if only…_Roxas thought while the brunette continued to played with his hair. _If only you knew… then it all be so much easier…_

_A/N: Haha… short… anyway hope you liked it………_ -Roxas (roXasroXasroXas1518) 


	6. Timing

**A/N: ***in Ritsu's sumo voice* Gomen minna for not updating! Fwaa~ *in Yui's sumo voice* I have been playing Sonic nonstop. Wuaa~ HAH! XD … Is it me or am I playing to much Sonic Riders? XD Who cares? XD Zero Gravity is the best! LOL. Oh yeah, "Just Be Friends" isn't mine. I just love it… is all. XD _Just Be Friends, all we gotta do is just be friends, it's time to say goodbye…_

_**~Riku (The Edge of Twilight)**_

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_I'd like you all to meet the new student…"_

Days later… everyone seemed to notice how close Sora and Roxas were to each other. It even sparked some ideas to other people. Making them think they were a couple, Sora would innocently deny it and say that they were both just FRIENDS.

'_Friends… how tormenting… all we can do is 'just be friends'.' _Roxas thought one day. He was doing his History homework while helping Sora with Inverse Trigonometry. "So you're finding the value of _sin _right? Okay try to work it out on your calculator."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed, he was working on a problem with an isosceles triangle, "So if you're saying that the equal sides are both 8.15 and the other side is 2.3… then I get… uh…" The sound of the calculator being pressed was then heard, "I get… 16.3921˚?"

Roxas smiled, "See? You can do it if you try."

Sora's face was all over his book. "Sora?" Roxas looked at Sora to see the boy asleep.

Roxas blinked, "He got worked up by just ONE problem? How is he gonna survive the long quiz on Inverse Trig?" Roxas shook his head and continued working on his assignment.

_**-if only our life was as easy as theirs… but, it's just so complicated… having you around-**_

Riku was currently at home, reading "Wuthering Heights" for the third time, seeing as he had nothing else to do, he closed the book and walked out of his home.

What he didn't notice was that, a red-head was slowly approaching him.

His wrist was grabbed. He turned around, and aqua locked with poison green. "A-axel…" Riku looked at the red-head before him.

"Listen… Riku," Axel looked at Riku with sorrow in his eyes.

Riku suddenly got interested in looking at his shoes, "What?"

Axel let his hand lift Riku's chin to make him face him. "Listen to me."

Riku tried not to stare, "Why?"

Axel looked intently at Riku, "Look, I know you hate me for leaving you behind. But can't we try to get along again? I mean… it's been years since—Riku?"

Riku was shaking.

Axel, trying to hold back the urge to hug Riku, sighed. "Can't we start over?"

Riku looked at him, "Fine."

Axel grinned, "Awesome! So what are you gonna do?"

Riku had a small smile on his face, Axel didn't change. Not at all… and that was nice.

_**-Is this not what we wanted?-**_

A day later, everyone was together. No one was sad, no weird feelings… but Riku was still a bit timid around Axel.

Axel noticed and sighed, but he was feeling a bit alright. Being the nice guy he once was, was a bit overwhelming…

But Riku was starting to accept him. Even looking at him didn't make Riku look nervous. But when Riku looked at Axel, he felt butterflies in his stomach. What was this? It felt weird. Insanely weird.

_**-Everything's going smoothly… but wait… who's that?-**_

It was Homeroom Time. Axel was at the seat behind Riku. He was looking at the silveret's hair, it was tied into a neat ponytail, he smirked.

He remembered that when he was a kid, Riku had shoulder-length hair. He said that his mom didn't want him to cut it off. Maybe that's why Riku was so popular among the ladies… and some guys… because of his hair, and his features.

Axel, now realizing it, was one of those guys who looked at Riku as an object of affection. And whoa Nelly… it hit him hard. He was infatuated with the silveret. Or was that just a feeling of attachment to his childhood friend?

He was confused. But he would find himself blushing when he saw said silveret smiling so sweetly. So it was certainly love.

"My emotions are a train wreck." Axel said as he laid his head on the table.

The teacher coughed, signaling everyone to stop chattering. She then smiled, "Everyone… I'd like to introduce someone to you."

She went to the door and motioned for the student to come in.

When the student stepped in, there were gasps and chattering and all eyes were on Riku. Riku, who was currently reading "Hamlet", felt a strange sensation at his back, as if all eyes were on him. He slowly looked up to meet everyone's eyes on him. He blushed, "What?" He looked toward the front and saw the new student…

His eyes widened. Silver hair, aqua eyes, the same height, hair tied into a messy ponytail, and that little purple star under his left eye… it wasn't! It can't be!

"Reiku?!"

The new student, Reiku, looked at Riku. And grinned, "Nice to see you again, twin brother."

—

**A/N: **Blame Atobe for being there! XD

No blame Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders Zero Gravity… I was playing that for the past two days, so sorry for the late update. ~Riku (The Edge of Twilight)

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the Sonic the Hedgehog Archives~!


	7. Completing

**A/N: **Hey guys… Roxas here… (roXasroXasroXas1518)… Hehehe… just here to let you know that this chapter's by me… So… that's that _(Riku: ...and no harm done. Pea soup? LOL Harry Potter 3.)_. Hehehe… Anyway… on with the story…

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_He's mine… so back off."_

"I didn't know Riku had a twin brother." Sora told Roxas. He and Roxas were carrying their bento boxes on their way to their table along with Reiku. "Say Reiku…" Sora looked at him. "…how come I—whoa" Sora slipped but thankfully Roxas and Reiku caught him. Roxas glared at Reiku and said, "You can let go now, Reiku. I got him." Reiku took his arms away from Sora while Roxas helped Sora up.

"You alright?" Roxas asked Sora. Sora smiled at him. "Yup! Thank you."

"Looks like you've got an overly protective best friend there, aye Sora?" Reiku laughed which earned another glare from Roxas. Sora saw this so he decided to break the tension between them. "Yeah…" He said while scratching the back of his neck. "He does that a lot." He laughed. "But… I don't mind. I like him that way."

"I see…" Reiku nodded his head, understanding.

"Shall we eat then?" Sora asked enthusiastically. "Okay!" Roxas and Reiku said. Sora smiled and head for their table.

"Reiku…" Roxas said which made Reiku look at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about my behavior awhile ago. I'm still not used to this whole 'nice guy' stuffs. Long story, don't ask." Roxas said. He sighed. "You see… I'm really trying my best to be the person Sora wants me to because he knows that, that's the right thing for me." Roxas explained. "So… what I'm trying to say is… would you mind if you stayed away from Sora? Just a little bit?"

"I really am protective around that guy and I don't want you to ruin all my efforts of being good just because you're with him." Roxas stated.

"Oh that!" Reiku laughed. "The whole jealousy thing. Don't worry. I won't steal him from you. He's not my type anyway, not that he isn't likeable. I just don't feel anything for him." Reiku laughed again and patted Roxas's back. "If you want I could even help you with him."

"Wait what? Jealousy? Help with him? What do you mean?" Roxas removed Reiku's hand. "I haven't told you any of those things yet."

"Dude, it's so obvious…" Reiku rolled his eyes. "But not to Sora." Roxas said with a sad tone. Reiku looked at Roxas and said, "So you're telling me that you can't get the guy?" Roxas didn't say anything. "Just when I thought that you'd be one of those guys who'd always get what they want."

Roxas scratched the back of his neck. Another Sora thing. "Well… I'm not exactly good with this matter." Reiku shook his head. "It's not about whether you are good or not… It's about being you, okay?" Roxas nodded. "I'm sure everything would be alright. After all Sora's an understanding person." Reiku said as he walked towards their table. "Just lay off the jealousy thing, okay? If he's yours, then he's yours. No one would take him away from you."

"Alright… Hey!" Roxas ran after Reiku and took his seat next to Sora.

_**=...something tells me that everything's gonna be okay...=**_

Sora and Roxas were on their way home when Sora remembered something. "So Roxas, I was wondering when we'd start our project on World History. You know… the collage thing." Sora looked at Roxas who was currently spacing out. "Roxas?"

Getting no response, Sora shook his head and walked towards Roxas. Sora lifted Roxas's head and said, "Roxas?!" Said blonde snapped out of his reverie. "Oh! Umm… right. Project. Say do you want to go to the park?"

"The park?" Sora asked with a raised brow. "You're not trying to change the subject are you?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked up. "Oh! No! No, no, no, no."

"Rox… what's the matter with you?" Sora asked with a lot of concern in his voice. "Since lunch ended, you've been spacing out. What's wrong?" Roxas sighed. "Nothing… Just…" He sighed again and said. "Just walk with me to the park, okay? I'll tell you there."

"Alright." Sora said as he followed Roxas to the park.

=..._**Wow! What an incredibly romantic place! Ahh… Yes… the perfect setting…=**_

"So…" Sora began. He was seated at one of the swings while Roxas stood beside him, leaning on the pole. "Listen…" Roxas sighed. Sora brought his attention to Roxas. "Am I really that protective over you?" Roxas asked without looking at Sora. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared at the sky.

"Well… no. You are my best friend after all. Of course you would be protective around me." Then it hit Sora. He grinned and said, "Are you still worried about the whole 'couple' thing?" He asked with a raised brow but Roxas didn't answer. "Didn't I tell you to ignore those comments from our friends? Just keep in mind that we're bestfriends—"

Roxas groaned and brought his hand up to his face. _Again with the best friend, would you just knock it off Sora, don't you know that the more you say it, the more it hurts?_

"Rox… what's wrong?"

"You really are so oblivious, aren't you, Sora?" Roxas knelt in front of Sora and held his shoulders. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. Roxas ignored Sora's question and looked at Sora's eyes. "Look, I'm not good with this whole 'Romance Thing', so I'm just gonna tell it to you straight. Wanna go out with me?"

Sora blushed. "What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Roxas asked again. "W-why?" Sora asked nervously.

"Because I like you!" Roxas blurted out. "I really REALLY like you!" Roxas cupped Sora's cheek. "I know this is wrong but to me… I don't know… It just seems right. You know, I haven't had this feeling before and when I felt it, I was so glad that it was with you because you've made so happy, Sora." Roxas sighed. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. Just answer my question."

"Oh… I… I don't know, Roxas." Sora looked at him apologetically. "I… I just… Roxas… I don't want to risk our friendship for something like this. Something we aren't sure of."

"But I'm sure of this." Roxas said.

"But…" Sora hesitated. "Rox… we're bestfrie—"

"Forget that we're bestfriends!" Roxas shouted. He removed his hand from Sora's cheek and Sora's suddenly felt cold at the loss of contact. "All I'm asking is if you want to go out with me not talk to me about our friendship!" Roxas breathed out. "Sora… I would never ever risk our friendship for nothing. Why the heck would I even do that?! And just so you know, SORA, this ain't nothing to me."

Sora looked away from Roxas, unable to look directly at his dark blue orbs. Roxas's eyes were full of anger and frustration. Things Sora didn't want to see from his bestfriend. Not when they were already filled with happiness.

_Bestfriend…_ The word echoed at the back of Sora's mind and stabbed like a knife in his heart. Sora sighed. _So now you're hurt by just being his bestfriend. Typical Sora._

"This stinks!" He heard Roxas say. He looked back to Roxas but to his surprise he was already walking away. "Roxas!" Sora shouted but got no reply. "Roxas!" He shouted again and ran towards Roxas. "Where are you going?"

Roxas stopped at his tracks and muttered "Home…"

"What?" Sora said without thinking. "I mean, no! You can't go home yet."

"Why's that?" Roxas asked still not looking at Sora.

"Because I haven't told you my answer yet." Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas body and Roxas's froze at the sudden contact. "Why so stiff Rox, don't BESTFRIENDS hug?"

"Oh… Sorry." Roxas said. He sounded disappointed. Sora laughed and said, "I was joking, Roxas. Anyway, I would like to go out with you. But not just that, I want to be WITH you… always…" Sora made Roxas face him and saw a blush crawling on Roxas's cheeks. "Is that okay with you?"

"Okay?!" Roxas grinned. "It's better than okay, it's… wait this isn't a joke right?" Roxas eyed him. "Of course not!" Sora pouted. Roxas laughed and said, "Well… alright then, so we're not just "going out" we're together, right? Just promise that you'll only be mine, okay?"

"Okay!" Sora chirped. "But—"

"Again with the but's" Roxas groaned.

Sora playfully punched Roxas's arm and said, "Just don't leave me like that again, okay? I felt so empty when you did that." Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and said, "Alright. I won't. I promise and… I'm sorry." Roxas brought his face back to Sora and smiled at him. Sora smiled back and in an instant, Roxas did the unexpected. He kissed Sora on the lips. It was only a small peck on the lips but it meant everything.

Roxas parted from the kiss. "Sora!" Roxas said with a blush. "I'm sorry… That was so stupid of me. I didn't know what came to me… It just…" Sora put a finger on Roxas lips and shook his head. "You talk too much, Roxas." He launched himself to Roxas and kissed him causing them to fall on the ground.

Roxas still hasn't caught up with the moment, remained frozen under the brunette's arms. After sometime, Roxas smiled and deepened the kiss.

**A/N: I didn't expect this to be SO long… hahaha… anyways hope you liked it…**

_BR/N: LOL! Don't you know how much fun this was to edit? I liked reading the end! *ogles at it hoping to burn it in her brain* 'BR/N' obviously means, "Beta Reader's Note" durrrppp. ; w ; and the beta-reader is obviously, ME! Roxie's cousin, Riku. :D Wait… if I'm Riku… don't I need a Reiku? *shot by Shadow* YAY SHADOW! *Chaos Control's outta here*_


	8. Noticing

**A/N: **I forgot to mention, that I'm an _evil bitch_ that can take over your mind! *evil grin* I shall be feared! *glass breaks* Okay… *sweatdrop* Just enjoy this and umm… I'm gonna… go somewhere to hide? **~Riku (The Edge of Twilight)**

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are mine, but not Kingdom Hearts. XD

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_Not that I don't like this but… aren't we going too fast?"_

Riku and Axel have been spending some time together… and it was getting easier and easier to be with the other. Riku would even find himself playfully punching Axel's arm once in a while when the red-head would crack a joke. Riku didn't notice Reiku giving cold looks to Axel.

But the red-head was not oblivious to the fact that Reiku Kumori was glaring at him, he just ignores the twin brother's glares… knowing that the fun person was Riku. Not Reiku, never Reiku.

_**-Hey guess what? We're together… how about you guys?-**_

Roxas and Sora would regularly meet during class hours… cutting the cuddling, kissing and the hugging. But during break times, they'd be able to sneak a few moments together. It was really cute. And Roxas had Reiku to thank. But he couldn't spot Riku's identical brother anywhere. Where was he?

Then he sees the three on their table. Axel was making a joke, Riku was laughing, and Reiku… was frowning. That was weird… the Reiku he met before wasn't such a grouch. What happened to the Reiku now? Then he noticed Axel and Riku being a bit too close. He noticed a spark of intimacy. He grinned and grabbed Sora's hand and led him out of the cafeteria.

"Roxie, what's up?" Sora asked as they were outside the cafeteria. Roxas grinned, "Guess what, Sor-Sor…" He then whispered something to Sora's ear.

Sora's eyes widened, "NO WAY! Seriously?! You really saw IT?" Roxas nodded. "Yup. They were very close."

Sora jumped and hugged Roxas, "Then we should help them a bit… they might use a helping hand, don't you think?"

Roxas smiled and kissed Sora's cheek, "Yeah…" They both went inside the cafeteria, sitting beside Naminé, who was currently drawing something on her sketch pad.

Roxas and Sora were holding hands underneath the table. Sora was eating, while Roxas was talking with Riku. "Hey, Riku. You seem to be a lot happier lately. Something up?" Riku just smiled and Roxas, "It's nothing really…" Roxas noticed the little tint of pink on Riku's cheeks. He was really happy now.

Sora squeezed Roxas's hand. Roxas looked at Sora and noticed Sora's eyes glistening with excitement. He silently smiled at the brunette, knowing what he meant.

_**-Well isn't that cute? I'm so happy now…-**_

Naminé dropped her brown crayon, so she had to pick it up. When she went under the table, she noticed Sora and Roxas holding hands. Her eyes widened a bit, but then she smiled anyway.

She sat back up and looked at Roxas and Sora. Sora glanced at Naminé, and so did Roxas. Both knew what she saw and they slightly turned pale.

Naminé shook her head and gave them a bright smile.

Sora sighed in relief, he was glad that Naminé accepted them. Roxas was still feeling a bit awkward, but since he knew Naminé would never spill their huge secret to anyone, he was slightly relieved. He looked across to see Reiku looking at the two of them. He had a soft smile on his face, and he nodded at Roxas. Roxas grinned and nodded back.

Then Reiku went back to glaring at his twin and Axel.

Roxas sighed. So now Axel had a rival. Because it was so damn obvious now! Reiku was definitely head over heels for Riku, no denying. But the silveret was dense. Too dense. Almost like Sora. He sighed.

Who was he supposed to go with? Axel and Riku? Or Reiku and Riku?

Of course, his best friend.

'_Sorry Reiku. But Axel had his eyes on Riku first.' _

He whispered something to Sora again. This time the brunette's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded.

Sora looked toward Reiku and shuddered, he whispered, "You're right. He is jealous…" The both of them gulped.

But then they looked at the red-head and the silveret.

Riku was smiling as he talked to Axel. A sort of red shading his face.

Axel had the same shade on his face and they seemed to talk like they were the only two people on Earth.

This was definitely love.

But it hadn't developed yet. But there WAS love somewhere in there.

Then Reiku just grunted, "Sure is nice to be like the only two people on Earth. Right, Ri?" He said it out loud.

Riku blushed and looked away from Axel. A very large blush creeping on his face.

Axel glared at Reiku. And Reiku glared back. Sora smiled slightly at his best friend who was suddenly tangled into a love triangle that he never asked for. _'Oh Riku, if only you'd notice the predicament you've gotten yourself into.' _Sora thought, chuckling.

'_Oh man. This is war, alright.' _Roxas thought, sighing.

—

**A/N: **Awesomeness… It's a shorty! (SHAWTY!) LOL. :)) I liked this one a LOT! :D So enjoy, my dear frienemies! :D xDD Did anyone notice the opening quote to this chapter? _"Not that I don't like…?"_ Well yes. GaGa fans! I really meant that part on "Telephone". _"Not that I don't like you: I'm just at a party…"_ LOL… I'm a GaGa fan. ^^ I'm blabbing! Just review guys! Thanks. :D **~Riku (The Edge of Twilight)**


	9. Realizing

**A/N: **Roxas here… (roXasroXasroXas1518)… So chapter 9's up… hope you'll enjoy this one… Oh, by the way Riku (The Edge of Twilight) and I made this chapter. Guess which part is Riku's… xD

_A/N: Riku here. :D Howdy peoples… ^^ So this is like chapter 1. Cute. ;D Okay enough with my blabbermouthing crappy poppy shit. :D ENJOY. (The Edge of Twilight) _

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_My heart beats… just for you. I love you."_

It's English time which means… _boring time_ for Riku.

Riku's a subject excellence awardee in this subject which meant he had to give his all in said subject, but he was bored for heaven's sake! So he just lazed around. He was sitting beside the window, staring at the skies. Riku felt a tap on his shoulder, so he looked to his right and saw Sora holding a piece of paper. He took it and read it under his table.

_Hey Riku!_

_Say, do you want to hang-out with me and Roxas? Axel's gonna be there too. _(Riku blushed at this.) _If that's okay with you, we'll be at the main gate, okay?_

_--Sora_

Riku looked at Sora and nodded. Sora smiled and continued copying his notes.

"Roxas!" Mr. Fuji, their English teacher shouted. Immediately, everyone, including Sora of course, had their attention to the laughing Roxas. Roxas stood up, his face all red because of embarrassment. "Yes sir?" He asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"Would you mind telling the class what is it that you and Axel are talking about that's so funny?" Mr. Fuji said. "Oh... Umm…" Roxas looked at Sora who had a disapproving look on his face. "Uh… I was just showing Axel how to construct a perfect sentence. But then he… made a very ridiculous sentence which made me laugh."

"Is that all?" Mr. Fuji eyed him.

"Yes!"

"Alright then… But I've got my eye on both of you." Mr. Fuji looked from Roxas to Axel. "You may take your seat now, Roxas." Roxas sighed and looked at Sora. Sora shook his head but smiled anyway. Roxas smiled back and took his seat.

_**=… I hope this day would end perfectly…=**_

Sora and Roxas were already waiting at the gate, eating Sea-salt ice-cream.

"Hey Guys!" Namine said as she passed them. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"We're waiting for Axel and Riku." Sora said. "Have you seen them?" Namine shook her head. "But I did hear that Axel's gonna finish an essay for World History."

"Oh…" Sora said as he licked his ice-cream.

"Well, I better go now. See ya guys on Monday!" Namine said cheerfully. "See you!" Sora smiled. "Namine…" Roxas said in a low voice. Namine turned to Roxas and said, "Don't worry, Roxas. Your secret's safe with me." Namine smiled. Roxas nodded and bid goodbye to Namine.

"You worried about our relationship?" Sora looked at Roxas. "What's wrong with it?" Roxas laughed. He took his handkerchief and wiped Sora's mouth. "Nothing… I just don't want our friends to know. Well… not yet." Roxas smiled. He cupped Sora's cheek and said, "Don't worry…" He brushed his hand on Sora's cheek. "…when the time comes, I swear, we'll announce it to the group ourselves, okay?" Sora nodded and smiled.

Roxas cupped Sora's cheek again and looked to his sides. When he was sure that nobody was around, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora kissed back shyly. Roxas parted from the kiss, as the thought of someone might see them occurred, only to find a pouting Sora.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked as he tried his best not to laugh. "I wasn't satisfied, Roxie!" Sora pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Roxas kissed Sora's cheek for a long time which made the brunette blush. When Roxas parted from Sora's cheek he said, "That's enough for today, Sor-Sor." He brushed Sora's bangs away. "You could still hug me if you want…" Roxas opened his arms.

Sora laughed but threw his arms around Roxas neck anyway. Roxas wrapped an arm around Sora's body, while his other hand played with Sora's hair. "Wish we weren't always in the danger zone." Sora said in Roxas's neck.

Suddenly, they heard an 'ehem' from their back. "Speaking of danger…" Roxas smirked. He turned to his side and saw Axel and Riku walking towards them. "Guys… how long have you been there?"

"Long enough…" Axel smirked.

"Did you see the—"

"Yep." Axel said.

"Oh…" Roxas said. He slowly removed his hands from Sora's waist and said, "Guys…" He sighed. "…let me explain." Axel brought his hand in front of Roxas and told him to stop. He shook his head and said, "There's no need to explain, Roxas. We pretty much know everything."

"So…" Roxas began.

"So you guys cool with it right?!" Sora cut in. "Because if not, Roxas and I will still continue even if you guys don't like it!" He blurted out. Axel smirked then laughed. Riku laughed as well. Sora glared at them, his cheeks turning red. "Why are you laughing?!"

Riku smiled. "Because you're so protective of him, Sora." He flicked a finger on Sora's head causing the brunette to pout, which earned a glare from Roxas. "Even if you guys chose not to tell us, we would've found out anyway. I mean… come on… it's so obvious guys!"

"So what?" Sora asked cutely. "Do you approve of us?" Riku smiled and nodded. Sora smiled. "But…" Sora's smiled faded. "On Monday, lunch time, we'll announce it in front of the whole cafeteria about your and Roxas's relationship."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed. "No! You can't do that, Riku! It's too personal!" Sora looked at Roxas for help but Roxas seemed more interested on what's Riku's to say. "If you won't let me do that on Monday, I would forbid you to see Roxas ever again." Riku said. "I mean that Sora."

"But…" Sora sighed in defeat. "…fine."

Riku smiled. "Alright… let's go."

"To where exactly?" Axel asked and looked at Sora.

_**=… Fun, fun, fun time. This will be great. Sure hope that everything will go along as planned…=**_

"Whoa! This is your house!?" Axel exclaimed. "You're just in front of Roxas's." Riku looked at Axel and Axel pointed at the house which was indeed in front of Sora's. "Oh…" Riku said. "But how come—"

"Come on guys… let's get inside." Sora said, not wanting to discuss the embarrassing matter again. He pulled Roxas's hand and dragged him inside. Axel and Riku just shook their heads and followed the two.

The four boys spent their time playing video games and eating pizzas. After sometime, Sora asked Riku to come with him. "What's up?" Riku asked as he stood from the floor. "I wanna tell you something." Sora said. "Okay." Riku eyed him suspiciously.

"Let's go to my room. It's a little private." Riku blinked but agreed.

Before they headed outside, Sora looked towards Roxas and winked at him. Roxas smiled and nodded.

_**-This is preposterous! What on Earth is going on?-**_

Riku sighed, "Alright Sora, spill it out." He demanded. Sora smiled, "It's in my closet." Riku looked confused, but nodded.

Sora opened his walkthrough closet and Riku trotted inside it. Riku heard the sound of the door closing and a lock being shut tight. His eyes widened, it was too dark inside. "S-Sora?! What the heck!? Let me out, Sora!" Riku kneeled to the ground, his knees shaking like crazy. "P-please… let me out of here." His eyes started watering, but he shut them tight.

_**-Did this usually happen?-**_

"ROXAS! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'MMA KILL YOU!" Axel said as he struggled from Roxas's grip. Roxas sighed, "Jeez… calm down, will you." He opened the closet and pushed Axel inside. Then he closed the door and locked it.

Axel grunted and kicked the door, "Screw this!" Then Axel's ears picked up a sound, a muffled sob.

He looked around but cursed, "Damn. I can't see a thing!" He groped around the walls until he found a switch. He flicked it on, and below him, he sees a head of silver, the face hidden between knees, a choked sob being heard. "Riku!"

_**-What on Earth are those two up to?-**_

Sora sighed as Roxas locked the door. "Are you sure that they'll be alright in there?"

Roxas grinned, "Those two have to know soon, right?" Sora smiled and nodded.

"Now… since those two are out of the way, what do you say we…" Sora started.

Roxas grinned and nodded, "Race you downstairs." He said as he dashed downstairs. "Hey! Roxie, that's not fair!" Sora shouted as he chased his boyfriend.

_**-Love… what a, fragile feeling. Yet, it is so… important.-**_

Riku looked up to the red-head. Crystalline tears falling into thick streams. "A-axel." Axel kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Riku. Riku immediately wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and sobbed.

"What's wrong with you, moron? Haven't you gotten over your fear yet?!"

Riku shook his head.

"Well, damn."

_**-Walking down, taking a trip… down Memory Lane.-**_

"_Take care of him? Who does she think she is? I'm only here for the money." A babysitter said as she locked Riku inside a closet. "I hate babies." She said as she went to the refrigerator and brought out a can of beer. "Good thing the old hag has a supply of beer." She drank, ignoring the annoying cries of the little boy._

_Soon, Riku's cries became too loud, so she stormed to the closet and kicked it, "You fucking brat! Shut up or I'll hit you with a whip!"_

_When she turned around, something flashed and then she felt her cheeks burn from pain. "What the… fu—" She saw the angry face of Riku's mother._

"_Get out of my house! YOU BITCH!" Riku's mother shouted._

_The babysitter scampered out of the house. _

_Riku's mother rushed to the closet to open it, revealing her son… who was crying. "Mommy!" He ran to his mother and cried. "What did she do to you?" Riku was sobbing, "She hit me so hard, mommy! She was so mean to me! I don't want to do this anymore, MOMMY!" Riku's mother burst into tears as she wrapped her arms around her son. "It's alright, Riku. Mommy's with you."_

_**-It's alright… I'm here, FOR YOU.-**_

"It's alright, Riku. I'm with you… please, stop crying." Axel said as he rubbed Riku's back soothingly. "I don't want to remember… not anymore." Riku sobbed. Axel held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, "Riku… the past is the past. I'm here for you." Axel said as he kissed Riku's forehead.

Riku looked towards Axel, as Axel wiped away his tears. "Axel, why are you doing this?"

Axel looked confused, "Doing what?"

Riku blushed, "You know… this. Kissing my—head." Riku blushed.

Axel smirked, "You call Sora dense. But you're denser, Riku." Before Riku could reply, Axel pressed his lips against Riku's.

Riku's eyes widened. He closed his eyes and pushed Axel off.

Axel stared at Riku, with a look of want… in his lively poison green eyes.

Riku covered his mouth and blushed, "W-what?"

Axel looked away, "You're too slow, Riku." Riku looked away, "I know what you mean, but… why?"

Axel was irritated, "Isn't it obvious? I L-O-V-E You. Got it memorized?"

Riku blushed, "I… Axel. I-I…"

Axel cupped Riku's chin and pressed his lips against Riku's.

Riku stiffened.

Axel was slowly parting when, "Don't—" Axel's eyes widened, and he looked at Riku, who was blushing. He silently smirked, and pressed his lips on Riku's. They shared a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Riku blushed, "Axel… I… I like— I love… I love you, too." Axel smiled and kissed Riku again, "I…" Kiss. "Love…" Kiss. "You."

Riku blushed, "You jerk." Axel smiled, "But you love me anyway." Riku blushed, "I take back all I said!" Axel smirked evilly and cupped Riku's face again, "Are you sure? Maybe I might just—" Axel was busy unbuttoning one of the buttons on Riku's shirt when, the lock was picked, and the door opened. Riku's face was red, and he pushed Axel off and ran off to the light.

_**-What's going on?-**_

Roxas and Sora's eyes widened when they saw a blur of silver hide behind Sora. "H-hide me." Riku's face was red, and Roxas and Sora noticed that one button was— unbuttoned.

'_No way!' _Roxas and Sora thought, their eyes widened.

Axel stepped out and purred, "Riku… we're not done yet~."

Riku blushed, "Sicko!"

Roxas stopped Axel, "What happened?"

Sora turned around and grinned, "What happened?!"

Riku blushed and told everything.

"W-WHAT?!"

_**= …Guess all well, ends well, huh?...=**_

Riku looked at his watch and saw how late it was. "I better go now Sora. It kinda late already."

"Aww… Riku…" Sora pouted. "We're supposed to be having fun."

"I know… I know…" Riku said. "But mom and Reiku are gonna kill me if I didn't come home soon. Besides…" Riku turned his full attention to the laughing Sora. "What?"

"Axel just glared at you." Sora laughed.

Riku turned to Axel and said, "What's the matter, Ax?"

Axel grinned and said, "Nothing Ri…" Axel wrapped an arm around Riku and said, "C'mon, I'll take you home." Riku looked at Axel nervously. "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you… Unless of course, you asked me to." Axel laughed and Riku poked his head.

Sora and Roxas led Axel and Riku to the front door. "I had a lot fun today, Sora." Riku smiled. "Thanks and… for you know…" He said shyly. Sora smiled. "No problem Riku. After all, it's the least we could do for our bestfriends."

Axel sighed. "Yeah… thanks too, guys. Had A LOT of fun as well." The two bid goodbye and once the door closed behind them, Axel pulled Riku to him and gave him a kiss. Riku froze at first but then relaxed and kissed back. "Let's go?" Axel asked and Riku just nodded.

_**=…So… what now? =**_

As soon as Sora closed their front door, he launched himself to Roxas, which caused them to fall, and kissed him. Roxas smirked and returned the kiss eagerly. Sora felt Roxas grin in the kiss so he pulled apart and raised a brow to Roxas. "What are you smiling at?"

"What?" Roxas asked innocently. "Can't I be happy?" Sora shook his head. "Nope…" Sora laughed.

"Haha…" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Thanks for doing this with me." Sora said and wrapped his arms around Roxas. "I'm really glad our bestfriends finally found their 'happiness'."

"You're welcome." Roxas ruffled Sora hair. "After all, I'd do anything for you." Roxas smiled and kissed Sora again. When they pulled apart, Sora asked, "You're gonna spend the night here, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Roxas grinned, "Then maybe we could do the things Ax and Riku did—"

"What?!" Sora removed his arms from Roxas and stood up. "Are you insane?!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm not ready for those kinds of whatever." Sora rolled his eyes. Roxas laughed hysterically which earned a glare from the already flushed brunette.

Roxas stood up and held Sora's arm. He brushed Sora's bangs away, then his cheek and lastly his arms. Roxas cupped Sora's cheek and said, "I was joking, Sora. I'm not ready too, you know." He caressed Sora's cheek with his thumb. "Besides, I told myself once that I will never ever do or put anything bad on you."

Sora smiled. Roxas cupped both of Sora's cheek and kissed Sora. Sora kissed back and gently wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck. "Come on…" Sora said as they parted, "Let's go to bed…"

"Alright…" Roxas said softly. Roxas took Sora's hands in his and pressed his lips on Sora's cheek. He moved his lips to Sora's ear and whispered, "I love you…" Sora blushed at this. "I love you too, Roxas." Roxas gave another peck on Sora's lips and said, "I'll race you upstairs…" Roxas laughed. Before Sora could even say anything, Roxas had already run up the stairs to his room. Sora just smiled to himself and ran after his beloved.


	10. Claiming

**A/N: **I can't think straight… I really want to… *blush* WHATEVER! D: Just read this chap by me, Riku. Dx _**(The Edge Of Twilight)**_

**Disclaimer: **Not rich enough to buy it from TetsuNomu-sensei.

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_You're MINE! Got that?"_

As they both trudged silently to Riku's home, Axel suddenly took Riku's hand and squeezed it. "Ax, what's wrong?" Riku looked toward his lover.

Axel looked back and sighed, "Nothing, Ri. It's just that… I don't know. We're telling everyone on Monday, and I know how Rox is when he gets angry."

Riku looked down, "I don't know. I really don't, Ax. Should we… tell them as well? About us, that is…"

Axel stopped and slowly lifted Riku's chin so that their eyes met.

"We'll both find a way. To tell it to them straight… is that alright?"

Riku closed his eyes, "Y-yes…"

When Riku opened his eyes, he saw a true smile on Axel's face. Riku couldn't help but blush at this.

"So… until we 'fess up', I'll have to be the big bad bully… that okay with you?" Axel smirked.

Riku's eyes widened, "W-what?" Axel pecked his lips, "Kidding, love. I'm just messing with you."

Axel saw the flush on Riku's face and the annoyed look in his eyes, "Why you… come here!" Riku pulled Axel down and kissed his lips.

Before Axel could respond, Riku pulled away. "Jeez… stop saying such embarrassing stuff on your own." His face was flushed, and his knees were shaking.

'_Yup… he is so mine.' _Axel thought slyly.

Axel shook his head once the façade of Riku's house came to view. Riku was going up the steps, when he noticed Axel's hand was squeezing his.

Riku blushed at this, but nonetheless, he looked back at Axel. "Axel?"

Axel stood on his toes and pressed a warm kiss on Riku's lips. "Take care of yourself, Ri." He whispered.

When Axel pulled apart, Riku blushed, "I always do… you idiot."

Axel looked seriously at Riku, "I love you, Riku."

Riku turned to his door and shakily replied, "L-love you too, Axel." He opened the door and stepped inside.

_**-Okay… this is sort of awkward. But that's love.-**_

Once Riku entered the house, he felt arms wrapping around his waist, and he felt a head resting at the crook of his neck.

'_What the—?' _He turned around to see his brother, Reiku. "Rei? What's wrong?"

Reiku looked up and Riku cringed at the worried and irritated look on Reiku's eyes, "Don't you know how late you are?! Where the heck have you been all this time?"

Riku looked away and flushed, "I was with everyone."

Riku swore he felt the acid in his brother's voice, "Everyone? Who is EVERYONE, Ri?"

Riku was starting to get irritated, "Sora, Roxas and the gang."

Reiku half-shouted, "You're lying! I went home with Kairi, Hayner, and Naminé!" Riku stopped. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"You were with HIM again, weren't you?"

"With Sora? Yeah… I always am." Riku said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

Reiku growled, "Not Sora, or Roxas. I meant HIM." Riku felt his lips quivering, "A-axel?" Reiku shouted, "YES!"

Riku turned to face his brother, "So? What about him?" He finally found new courage, because he knew Axel loved him.

"I don't want him getting near you."

"Why—"

Suddenly, Riku found himself pinned on the ground, Reiku straddling his hips.

_**-Ooohh… watch out, that is a BIT dangerous.-**_

Axel stayed outside the Kumori residence. For some reason, he didn't want to go… because he could hear the voice of Reiku Kumori from outside, _'I think I know why he hates me.' _He thought.

He had forced Riku to talk of what happened, months later, after he left…

_Reiku came by and noticed Riku was always depressed. He didn't play with all the other kids saying that they'd only make fun of him. And that only AXEL was his real friend._

_Reiku wanted to know so much about Axel. He wanted to know why he was so special to Riku. He asked all these from the other kids… and found out._

_Axel and Riku were always together. Axel and Riku played together. Axel and Riku slept together whenever they wanted to. They ate together. They were, inseparable._

_And Reiku? He was JEALOUS. He suddenly became overprotective of Riku. He would protect him from anything that he deemed harmful to Riku._

_But then he had to leave again. That meant that Riku was open to any danger. But thank goodness, before he left, he found out Riku had made some very good friends. He didn't know who they were, but he was sure that they'd protect him._

_And up until now, Reiku still loathed Axel—_

Axel's thoughts were broken when he heard a thump on the floor. _'What was that?' _

His curiosity getting the better of him, he rushed to the scene.

_**-Curiosity killed the cat… did it? Or did it not?-**_

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE WITH HIM! LET ALONE BREATHE THE SAME AIR HE DOES!"

Riku shut his eyes tightly, "Why?" He voiced out.

Reiku forced Riku to look at him, "BECAUSE… _YOU'RE MINE! _NOT ANYONE ELSE'S!"

Riku's eyes shot open as he looked at his brother, "Wh-what?"

Reiku glared at Riku, "Yeah that's right… you heard me. I WANT YOU."

Riku looked away, "But that's not right, we're—we're…"

Reiku cut him, "I don't care anymore. I don't care what you say about our current relationship anymore."

Riku could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest, _'What's going on? H-help me, Axel.'_

The door shot open to reveal Axel, who looked really pissed off at seeing Reiku straddling Riku.

"H-how much did you—!" Riku exclaimed.

Axel glared at Reiku, "Enough to make me disgusted."

Reiku smirked and got off Riku, "What are you doing here? In my house? You're intruding, you little devil."

Axel was about to charge at Reiku when Riku stopped them both, "Stop! What is wrong with you two? Why can't you just get along?"

Axel glared at Reiku, and then glanced at Riku. "I'm sorry, Ri." Axel ran out of the door and left the two brothers alone.

_**-Love triangle. So hard… Who will you choose? The one you love? Or the one who loves you?-**_

Reiku approached Riku, "Hey… Ri—"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR… ANYMORE." Riku was crying again. Covering his ears, shaking his head. "Please… just stop. Leave me alone."

Reiku gritted his teeth and went to his room, slamming the door shut.

Riku closed his eyes and sobbed.

Axel, who was running back to his home silently cursed at Reiku and then at himself, for hurting Riku… again.

"Riku…"

Reiku was kicking everything in his room, in a blind rage. He wanted to badly erase that smug look on that bastard's face. He hated him, hated him, hated him! And yet, he felt guilty… for seeing his brother, crying again.

"Riku…"

—

**A/N: **Okay… wow. There was no Roxas x Sora here… MEEP. 0w0 Is that even allowed? D: Or maybe this chap's not done yet? Oh well… I chose "Claiming" because Reiku and Axel claim Riku as "theirs". LAWL. Hope you guys enjoyed. _**~Riku (The Edge of Twilight)**_


	11. Giving

**A/N: **It's been awhile since we last updated… Hahaha… We've been busy with vacation and such… hahaha… also we were out of town so I haven't been able to write. Oh! In case you're wondering it's Roxas speaking. (roXasroXasroXas1518).

_A/N: This is Riku, interfering. xD So yeah, Roxie, myself, and the rest of the family went on a vacation. xD I swear I have never swallowed as much chlorine as I did last Sunday._

Alright… On with the story… ^_^

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_I'm so sorry, Axel…" _

"Riku…" Reiku said as he knelt in front of Riku who was seated at his bed. "Riku… Riku… please talk to me." Riku just grunted. Reiku smirked. He lifted Riku's chin and made Riku face him. "Look at me…" But Riku refused to look at his brother so he just looked at the ceiling.

"LOOK AT ME!" Reiku shouted which made his brother look at him. "What?" Riku asked beyond a whisper.

"Riku…" Reiku's voice softened. "Please stay with me…" He begged. "Stay with me and forget about him."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because you're mine, Ri! You always have been!" Reiku panted.

"I'm not yours, Rei!" Riku retorted. "I'm with Axel!"

"Forget about him!" Riku was suddenly taken aback by his brother's action.

"No!" Riku muttered.

"What?" Reiku asked frustrated.

"I said no!" Riku shouted. "He's my boyfriend and I would never, ever forget him. Okay?"

"But what about me, Ri?! What am I to you?!"

"A brother! Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?" Riku asked with a raised brow. "I'm sorry… but that's all I could see in you." Reiku sighed. He brushed Riku's cheek and said. "But you're not just a brother to me, Riku. You're my everything and I love you…"

"I love you too, Rei…" Riku said. He took some strands of Reiku's hair and tucked it behind his ear. "But just as a brothe—" Riku was cut off when Reiku lips were pressed with his. Reiku wrapped an arm around Riku's waist and laid Riku on his back.

Reiku climbed on top of Riku and grinded his hips with Riku's. This caused Riku to moan. _Why the heck did I do that? _Riku told himself. _Oh… Please don't let him get the wrong idea. _Reiku smirked and pressed his lips with Riku's once again. Reiku lick Riku's bottom lip for entrance, but Riku didn't comply with Reiku's request.

Reiku bit Riku's lower lip which caused the younger twin to moan. Reiku took this opportunity and inserted his tongue in Riku's mouth. Reiku moved to Riku's neck. He bit and sucked on it which earned another moan from his brother.

"Reiku…" Riku half-moaned half-panted. "Please…" His voice cracked. "S—stop."

"No…" Reiku said as he gave butterfly kisses on Riku's neck. "Your mine now, Ri." He laughed deviously and bit Riku's neck. After sometime, Reiku got satisfied with the marks he left on Riku's neck. He stood up and faced Riku, who remained frozen on his bed.

"I guess that's enough for tonight…" Reiku said in a mocking tone. Reiku laughed and headed to his bed. Once Riku was sure that Reiku was asleep, Riku cried to himself and said, "Axel… I'm sorry…"

_**... Guess that's what love can do to you…=**_

Weekend seemed to be a blur. Nothing much had happened except for the part where Reiku would constantly kiss Riku every night or whenever the two were alone.

It was Monday again. Riku woke up as his alarm clock went off. Reiku was on top of him, which made him nervous. He checked under his blanket and saw that his shorts were still on. He moved Reiku to the side and stood up. Riku got dressed for school and head downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and saw his mom preparing breakfast. "Hi mom…" Riku said and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Morning, Riku." His mother smiled.

Riku sat at the kitchen counter and ate one piece of pancake. "Riku…" Riku looked up. "Yeah?"

"Why are you crying, dear? Are you okay?" His mother asked with a worried tone. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Riku shook his head. Riku's mother sighed. "Did you and Reiku have a fight?"

"Sorta…" Riku muttered. He took the last piece of his pancake and gulped his orange juice down. He kissed his mother's cheek and bid her goodbye.

As Riku approached his school, he spotted his boyfriend, Axel by the gate. Riku smiled at the sight, but then the smile faded when he remember what Reiku did to him. He ran towards Axel and wrapped his arms around Axel's body. He buried his face in Axel's chest and cried. Axel wrapped his arms around Riku and whispered sweet nothings in Riku's ear until he calmed down.

Riku looked up and met Axel's gaze. "Axel…" Riku sobbed. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Axel asked.

"Reiku…" Riku sobbed again. "Reiku… kissed me…"

"W-what?" Axel sounded hurt. Riku saw anger and disappointment in Axel's eyes. "Axel…" Riku said as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. He cupped Axel's cheek and said, "Axel… I swear… it's just a kiss… Nothing more."

"But still…" Axel said. "Why did you let him?"

"Axel…" Riku's voice trembled. "I didn't know what to do. I was so powerless over him. I tried to stop him…" Riku said gloomily. Axel didn't say anything, "Axel… please say something." Riku cupped Axel's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "Sorry…" Riku said almost above whisper. He wrapped his arms around Axel's waist and buried his face in Axel's chest.

"I love you, Axel. I really do." Riku said. He felt Axel wrapped his arms around him so he looked up. "I love you too, Ri." Axel smiled. "And I believe you…" Riku cried again. Axel wiped Riku's tears and said, "Would you like me to teach him a lesson? I'm sure that will make you feel better."

Riku laughed. "There's no need to do that, Ax. Besides, he's not here."

"Really?" Axel asked enthusiastically.

Riku nodded. "Don't worry, I'm sure my day would turn out perfectly… because you're in it."

"Aww… I'm touched." Axel smiled.

_**=… Sometimes, we encounter things that are rather unexpected…=**_

It's art time again, Sora and Roxas's favorite class. For today, the class is assigned to make a 'Mixed Media Artwork'. It is a combination of different kinds of painting materials like paint, crayons and oil pastels to create a beautiful masterpiece.

Sora and Roxas are paired for this assignment. The two decided that they would paint the beach since it's the most peaceful and romantic place for young couples like them.

"Hey Roxie…" Sora began as he drew wave in the sea. "Yeah?" Roxas looked at his beloved. "I was wondering if I could come over your house later this afternoon." Sora looked at Roxas pleadingly.

Roxas smiled. "Alright. I'd be more than happy if you were there." Sora giggled but then he thought of something. "When I say your house, I meant your room." Roxas stopped sketching a coconut tree and looked at Sora. "What?!" He asked in disbelief. "No!"

"Why not?!" Sora pouted.

Roxas sighed. "Just no, okay?"

"But Roxie… I haven't been to your room before." Sora whined. "I just wanted to see what your room looks like."

"No you can't!" Roxas said as he focused on drawing a coconut tree.

"Why?"

"It's too private."

"Private?" Sora asked in disbelief. "PRIVATE?!" Sora shouted. "You do know that it's your boyfriend you're talking to, right?"

"Of course I do!" Roxas looked at Sora irritated. "But still… you can't come."

"Why?!" Sora stood up, knocking his chair down. "Sora!" Their art teacher said. "Sorry sir…" Sora muttered as he picked his chair up and sat back. Sora looked at Roxas again. Roxas sighed. "You can't come, okay?"

"Why?" Sora asked. He's really getting more and more frustrated. "Are you hiding something in there?"

"No!" Roxas said almost too defensively. "And why do you even care so much? It's just a room"

"But I just—"

"Just what?!"

"Sora! Roxas!" Their art teacher stood in front and called for their attention. "Will you two pipe it down? You're distracting the class." The teacher sighed. "Besides, you two won't finish anything if you keep on arguing."

"Sorry sir…" The two muttered and the teacher left.

Sora noticed that Roxas began to paint the sky with orange. He also noticed that the bottles containing the colors red, yellow and purple were on Roxas's desk. "Rox, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Painting?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"I can see that." Sora rolled his eyes. "What I meant was… why are you painting the sky with different colors? Isn't the scenery supposed to be in night time?"

"Nope…" Roxas said simply. "Twilight time's better."

"But night time's more romantic."

"No… Twilight time's better."

"Night time!"

"Twilight Time!"

"Night time!"

"Twilight Time and that's final!" Roxas said.

"But—"

"We don't have much time, Sora!" Roxas merely shouted. "Just go with it, okay?"

"Okay…" Sora sighed. In the end, Roxas finished the "Art Work" all by himself for Sora didn't feel like helping anymore. _It's not like I haven't done anything right? I mean, I did most of the sketches. _Sora told himself and said that there's nothing to worry about.

Roxas passed their work to the teacher and once the bell rang, Sora ran outside.

"Sora!" Roxas called but Sora just ignored him. Roxas sighed, He walked outside their classroom and spotted Axel and Riku. "Hey guys…" Roxas smiled weakly.

"Hey Rox!" Axe playfully punched Roxas's arm. Roxas pouted and rubbed his shoulders. He sighed heavily. "Is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Sora and I had a fight." Roxas stated.

"Oh… So that's why he's in such a bad." Axel said. "We just saw him awhile ago and I just went by to say hello and all he did was yell at me."

"Sorry…" Roxas muttered.

"What are you sorry for?" Axel asked.

"It's my fault." Roxas said.

Riku shook his head. He patted Roxas shoulder and said, "Don't be like that Roxas. I'm sure Sora wouldn't want to see you like that." Roxas didn't say anything. Riku sighed and smiled. "Would you like to talk about?"

Roxas shook his head. "It's just about some childish nonsense."

"Well if you're sure, then I'll leave you to be." Riku said. "But if you'd like to talk about it, I'll always be here to listen, okay?"

Roxas smiled weakly. "Thanks, Riku."

Riku smiled and ruffled Roxas's hair. "Don't worry, I'm sure you two can fix these."

"Alright…" Roxas said. "Hey! How 'bout we grab some lunch?"

"Okay." Riku said and Axel nodded.

_**=… What have I done…=**_

Lunch was a disaster for Roxas. He ate at their usual table with his friends but the problem was, Sora was there. Sora's presence doesn't bother him at all. In fact, he was glad to see him there. What bothered him was the fact that Sora's not talking to him.

Finally the bell rang indicating that it was dismissal time. Roxas shoved all of his things inside his bag without fixing them the way Sora wants them to. Roxas rushed out of their room and immediately went home.

_**=… All I wanted was to make everything perfect, is that so bad?...=**_

Roxas opened his bedroom door and slammed it shut. He dropped his bag on the floor and fell to his bed. Roxas sighed. _What a day… _Hew closed his eyes and brought his arm to his face. Suddenly, he felt a heavy pressure on top of him which made his eyes open. He removed his arm and looked at the figure on top of him.

"S-Sora?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Nice room you've got here." Sora said as he scanned Roxas's room. "No wonder you didn't want me here. Your room's so different from you. So… un-Roxas-ish." Sora laughed. "Is that your reason, Rox? Is it because you're afraid that I might think differently of you once I see who you really are?" Sora asked softly.

"No…" Roxas shook his head. He sighed and nodded. "Yes…" Sora looked at him. Roxas sat up and immediately, Sora left Roxas's body. This hurt Roxas but he ignored it. "I'm afraid that if you found out that I'm an artist, you would make fun of me." Roxas blushed because of embarrassment.

"Now why would I do that?" Sora raised a brow.

"I don't know…" Roxas said. "Maybe because it's unusual."

"Why, because you're a tough guy?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded sheepishly. "Rox… showing emotions is of a sign of weakness. If painting is your way of showing them, then do so."

"You're right, I guess I over reacted." Roxas said. Sora nodded. "Hey… uh… can I see this secret thing now?"

"No!"

"Why?!" Sora shouted. Roxas sighed. _Here we go again…_

"Come on, Rox. If you show it to me, I'll forgive you…" Sora grinned. Roxas's eyes widened. "What? I'm not forgiven yet?" Sora smiled and shook his head. "Come on!" Roxas said, frustrated.

Roxas sighed and said, "If you're still mad at me… then why are you here?"

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I have to stop caring about you." Sora smiled. Roxas just stared at him. "You see, when we were dismissed, you left so early. I wanted to talk to you about… our fight and to make it better but since you already left, I decided to come here to make sure you were okay."

"You were worried about me?" Roxas asked. Sora just nodded. Roxas suddenly felt the urge to cry but he didn't want to do it in front of Sora. _He still cares about me even though we had a fight._ He wrapped Sora in his arms and buried his face in Sora's hair. "I'm sorry…" Roxas said.

Sora hugged Roxas back and said, "That's all I wanted to hear." Roxas pulled back and looked at Sora's blue orbs. Sora smiled at him which he gladly returned. "Now can I see it…?" Sora asked cutely.

Roxas showed his cheek to Sora and immediately, Sora kissed it. Roxas cupped Sora's cheeks and pulled him for a kiss. When they parted, Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and said, "Alright! But promise me you won't make fun of me if it turns out badly."

"Promise." Sora assured him. Roxas stood up and took a frame from his closet. He sat beside Sora and handed the frame to him. Sora flipped the frame and saw a charcoal drawing of him and Roxas. Sora gasped. "Roxie…" Sora looked at him. "It's beautiful…"

"Thank you…" Roxas scratched the back of his neck. "No really, it is beautiful." Roxas saw Sora's eyes glistening. "Why are you crying, Sor-Sor?"

"Nothing… I'm just so happy." Sora smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Roxas wiped it using his thumb. "Okay… But why cry?"

"It's because you've gone through all this just to make me happy."

"It's alright… Sora… Like I said before, I'd do anything for you." Roxas smiled. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck and leaned in. "Thank you…" Sora said and pressed his lips to Roxas's. Roxas kissed back and soon their kiss turned out to be passionate.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled Sora to his lap. Sora felt a tongue on his bottom lip so he opened his lips and once Roxas's tongue entered his mouth, the two battled for dominance. The two stayed like that until Sora parted for air.

"I better go now Rox…" Sora brushed Roxas's hair. "I'll see you tomorrow… Okay?"

"Okay…" Roxas said. Sora stood up and Roxas held the frame to him. "Sora… the 13th okay?"

"13th?" Sora looked at him questioningly.

"Don't tell me you forgot all about it?" Roxas asked with a lot of hurt in his voice. Sora laughed. "Of course I didn't forget." Sora smiled. "I can't believe it's been a month since we first confessed our feelings for each other." Sora blushed.

Roxas blushed as well. "Me neither…" Roxas scratched his neck. "Hey… Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"Could I have the frame again? I'm supposed to give that to you on the 13th. You see that was supposed to be my surprise to you." Roxas explained. "Roxas… you can't take back the things you've already given." Sora said.

"But…"

"Don't worry… I'm already surprise. Very." He hugged Roxas. "Okay… Surprised?"

Sora pretended to gasp and said, "O my—Roxas!"

Roxas smirked. Sora pulled apart from him and led Sora to the door and once the door shut, Roxas suddenly felt empty. It's like Roxas had been waiting for something to happen but it never did.

Roxas's door opened again and Sora walked in. Roxas looked at him questioningly. "I forgot something…" Sora stated. He walked towards Roxas and wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck. He pressed his lips with Roxas's and said, "I love you so much, Roxie and thanks." Sora pulled apart and left.

Roxas smiled to himself and said, "Love you too, Sor-Sor."


	12. Going

**A/N: **I died! DD: LOL kidding! xD I was just sooooo busy playing Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus that I lost track of time! xD Did I mention that I am now one of Vincent Valentine's many stalkers? 8D **~Riku (The Edge of Twilight)**

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned it, I swear… I'd put Azul the Cerulean as a boss. 8D

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_He doesn't go to school…"_

Two days have passed by in a flash… and everyone in school has noticed that Reiku Kumori isn't in school anymore. What caused this? Everyone wanted to know. Riku sighed. If they knew the reason why, they'd all freak out and Reiku would feel alienated when he comes back.

So now, he just told them that Rei was sick.

Everyone bought it and they all stopped asking.

But not Axel.

He knew better.

And what's more, he noticed that Riku would go home early. Something WAS up. And it's got Reiku written all over it.

_**-Here we go again… Jeez…-**_

Riku stepped inside his room to see Reiku lying down on his bed, his back facing him.

Riku sighed, "Rei… Hey. I'm home now. If you have nothing to do, why don't you come here and do your homework?"

A muffled response was heard, "I don't wanna…"

That hit a nerve.

Riku went beside Reiku and dragged him down by the ear.

"Ouch dammit! First you hurt me emotionally and now you're hurting me physically? I thought we had something special, Ri!"

Riku glared at Reiku, "Since when did you become a drama queen?!"

Reiku turned away, "You'll never understand…"

Riku sighed, "Rei…"

'_You'll never understand how it feels to have a broken heart, Ri. Because Axel would never leave you. If only he did, then both of us wouldn't have to be hurt.'_

A sly grin appeared on his face as he faced Riku and cupped his face.

"Rei?"

"I want you…" Reiku whispered in Riku's ear.

A shudder ran down Riku's spine, "Reiku… not now."

Reiku smirked, "Why?" He bit down on the sensitive spot on Riku's neck.

Riku gasped, "B-because… we have h-homework to do, m-moron."

Reiku pretended to pout, "But I don't wanna… I want you right now." He said as he nipped on Riku's ear.

Riku shut his eyes and clenched his fists. Reiku wasn't going to get what he wanted… not today.

But Reiku, was good… he found another weak spot. Just below the ear…

When Riku felt a pair of moist lips at _that _spot, he gasped… and then moaned, as Reiku nipped on them.

"R-rei…" Riku clutched on Reiku's sleeves.

"Yes, darling?" Reiku whispered huskily, into Riku's ear.

"Damn you…" Riku whispered breathlessly.

Reiku unbuttoned Riku's shirt and threw it off, then he pushed Riku to the bed.

"W-what?" Riku asked his eyes wide.

Reiku smirked, "Hey there." As he straddled Riku's hips.

A large shade of red appeared on Riku's face as Reiku went down and sucked on his neck.

"R-rei!" Riku moaned.

Then he went down to the chest… to one of _those pink nipples _that perked under his touch. And bit it gently.

"Oh God, Rei!" Riku moaned.

A knock on the door interrupted them, "Riku, Reiku… what's going on in there? I hope you two aren't fighting again."

Reiku grunted, "We're not mom! Riku was just annoyed at me… that's all. Nothing to worry about."

As the footsteps disappeared downstairs… Reiku went back and looked at the red-faced Riku.

And chuckled.

"You look flustered, don't you?" He stated, gently biting Riku's ear.

Riku groaned in reply.

"Geroff meee…" Riku complained.

Reiku smirked and got off, lying beside his brother.

Riku glared at his brother and asked, "Now can we do our homework?"

Reiku grinned, "Not yet."

Riku's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

Reiku smiled slyly, "Because there's still one more thing left." He pressed his lips against Riku's.

Riku gasped, allowing Rei's tongue to slip in. Riku shut his eyes tightly as the foreign muscle explored his mouth. And found what it was looking for.

Riku's tongue.

Riku moaned as Reiku's tongue wrapped around his. And before Riku noticed, he and Reiku were having a battle of dominance.

Apparently, Reiku won.

Both parted for air and Riku blushed looking away.

Reiku chuckled to himself. He was able to make Riku kiss him back.

Riku coughed, "Then… let's do our homework."

Reiku agreed happily.

_**-That guy… always gets what he wants.-**_

Days have passed and that's what Reiku would do to Riku.

Riku would say sorry to Axel for having to leave early.

And Axel would be torn.

He hated Reiku for that one reason.

He didn't like sharing Riku to anyone.

Especially since he noticed the bites and the red patches on Riku's skin even if he desperately tried to hide them.

And since Riku was always gone…

He couldn't tell the whole school about Roxas and Sora.

_**-Wow… after this a break-up's coming… I can SOOOO feel it.-**_

Roxas and Sora look worriedly at Riku and Axel… they were both silent as they ate their lunches.

This has been going on for 4 days already. It had to stop soon.

Axel broke the silence, "Ri… you've been going home too early."

Riku looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry, Ax."

Axel held Riku's hand, under the table and squeezed it.

Riku looked at Axel and squeezed back.

Axel smiled and continued eating.

Riku had the ghost of a smile on his troubled face.

Roxas looked at Sora and whispered, "They didn't get into a fight, right?"

Sora shook his head and whispered, "It's Reiku. Riku's been taking care of him, meaning that he has to leave school early."

Roxas shook his head exasperatedly. Reiku was an evil mastermind after all.

Axel stood up and dragged Riku outside.

_**-Oh? What's up now?-**_

Axel and Riku were both under their favorite spot, _The_ tree. No one was around so they had privacy.

"Ri, tell me exactly what he's been doing to you." Axel faced Riku.

Riku buried his face in Axel's chest, "A lot of awful things. He keeps _touching _me."

Riku heard the cracking of knuckles. "Axel?" He asked without looking up.

"Babe, do you want me to teach him a lesson?"

Riku shook his head, "There's no need to…"

Axel wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and tilted Riku's face to meet his.

"I love you, Riku."

Riku smiled, "You know I love you too, Axel."

And they kissed. A passionate kiss.


	13. Fighting

**A/N: Roxie here… (roXasroXasroXas1518) ^_^ Sorry for keepin' you guys waiting… Hehehe… So here's chapter 13.. yay! Love this chapter, guess why??? Hahaha… Anyway, on with the story…**

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_I never thought that a person like you would be the to break my heart."_

A few more days had passed, and even after the little talk Riku had with Axel, he still hasn't changed his daily routines. He still leaves Axel during dismissal time and when the two would have free time together, Riku would always end up crying or spacing out.

The more Riku does this, the more Axel gets pissed off. Riku doesn't know this, though. Axel never told Riku this because he knows that Riku alone has nothing to do with this. It's all Riku's stupid twin brother, Reiku. Oh how he hated that guy.

"This is bad…" Axel said as he walked home with Sora and Roxas.

"What's bad?" Roxas asked. He looked at his boyfriend, who was hugging his arm while eating a chocolate bar. Roxas chuckled at the sight. "You know what, sooner or later you're gonna get fat if you don't stop eating sweets like that."

Sora looked up and smiled. "No I won't." Sora giggled. "Because Roxy dear won't let that happen, right?" Sora laughed and rubbed his cheek against Roxas's. Roxas blushed. "Want some?" Sora shoved the chocolate inside Roxas mouth and laughed. "You know…" He said while watching Roxas munch the chocolate with so much delight. "… if you wanted some you could've just asked."

"I know…"Roxas smiled. "But it's more fun to tease Sor-Sor about such ridiculous things…" Roxas squeezed Sora nose. "Especially when I know that he would say something sweet about it."

"Aww…" Sora smiled and kissed Roxas. He licked the side of Roxas's lips which had lots of chocolate on it causing Roxas to blush. "Mmm… it's delicious. Taste like… Roxas?" Sora said cutely. They laughed.

"_Ehem!"_ They heard a fake cough from Axel which made the two turn their attention to him. "Oh… Sorry Ax. Just got lost in the moment there." Roxas said sheepishly as he tried to laugh.

"It's alright…" Axel sighed. _Really wish Riku was here? I'm kinda jealous with those two… they always have each other._

The three came to a stop by the park and sat under a tree. Roxas was leaning on the tree with Sora in between his legs. His head were resting against Roxas's chest as he continued to nibble the rest of his chocolate.

"So Axel…" Roxas looked at his left. "What's with this whole Riku thing?"

"It's about Reiku." Axel said. "You see, Reiku's not really sick…" Axel brought his knee towards his chest and rested an arm on it. He sighed. "…He's just busy pou—"

"Axel!" Roxas glared at him as he covered Sora's ears.

"Roxie!" Sora whined and removed Roxas's hands from his ears. He looked up and pouted. "You didn't have to hide these things from me. I can handle them, really." Sora shifted his position he could be face to face with Roxas. "Besides, I already know them."

"Which one? The 'thing' or the happenings?" Roxas asked. "Well… a little of both." Sora said as he scratched the back of his neck. Roxas sighed. _That Riku! I told him not to tell Sora any of those things. Well… expect the problem of course… I mean, they are bestfriends after all. But still, it could damage Sora's innocent mind._

Sora noticed the worried look in Roxas face. "Don't worry Rox…" Sora said making Roxas snapped out of his thoughts. "Riku didn't tell the details. He said I'm still too immature to know those things…" Sora sad the last part in a sad tone.

Roxas sighed. "See… Now you understand why I don't want you to hear them?"

"Yeah but… but we do them all the time, right?!" Sora blurted out. Roxas blushed. Axel smirked then laughed a little.

Roxas scratched the back of his neck nervously. He never really talks to Sora about these things, they just do it. "Sora…" Roxas began. "We don't do those things. We never reached those kinds of things yet." Roxas cupped Sora's cheek. "Didn't I promise you that I wouldn't do that unless you're ready?"

"Yeah… but…" Sora protested but Roxas placed a finger on Sora's lips. "I said that because I love you…" Roxas blushed harder. "…and I care for you." Sora smiled. "But with Riku and Reiku… it's different. It's kinda like forced. There's no love in it. Just pure…" Roxas trailed off.

"It's okay. I get it." Sora smiled. "But it still isn't fair why I have to be left out when you guys have this kind of talk."

"I told you… you're too innocent to be handling these kinds of things." Sora pouted. Roxas laughed and ruffled Sora hair. Axel smiled. "Don't worry Sora, I for one don't think that you're immature and innocent for these things. In fact, I'll even teach you things I know that will make Roxas shut."

"Axel!" Roxas blushed. Sora giggled. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and Sora rested his head on Roxas's chest again. Axel leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes as he let the silence that surrounded them sink in.

Suddenly, that peaceful silence was broken by a certain hyper-active brunette. "I know!" Sora raised his head almost knocking on Roxas's chin. Axel looked at him, questioningly. "Why don't we hang-out at The Twilight's this Friday night?" He asked cheerfully.

"You mean Sir Demyx's club?" Axel asked. Sora nodded. "Why? I mean you guys don't drink anyway. Well, you and Riku anyway."

"True…" Sora said. "But during Friday's, The Twilight's is in Mellow Night which means only few will people go there. Mostly couples."

"So you're saying that this whole hang-out thing is kinda like for us, right?" Axel said as he hit a conclusion.

"Yup." Sora smiled. "It's been awhile since the two of you had an actual privacy." He said looking at the sky. "Also…" He looked at Axel. "…we need to discuss Riku's problem. I really wanted to end it once and for all. I hate it when things like these happens."

Axel smiled. "Alright… I'll call Riku tonight."

"Yes!" Sora stood up. Axel followed suit. "Hey Roxas…" Said blonde looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favor and pick Riku up? I really don't wanna see…" Axel trailed off not wanting to say he's lover's twin brother's name.

"It's okay, Axel. I'll pick him up." Roxas smiled. "Just keep an eye on Sora in there while I'm gone."

"Yes Sir!" Axel saluted. They laughed and soon Axel left.

"Finally!" Roxas merely shouted. "Alone at last…" He grabbed Sora's hand and pulled Sora to him. He sat Sora in between his legs and rested his head on Sora's shoulder.

"Roxas…" the brunette said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't drink right?"

Roxas shook his head. "I stopped doing that since the day I confess."

Sora blushed. Good thing he wasn't facing Roxas. Sora smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear that."

_**=…Fridays… Can't wait what's in store for us...=**_

The door bell rang for nth time and finally, Riku came rushing out from the door. "Hi… Roxas." Riku smiled but Roxas heard the sadness in his voice. "Umm… Axel's asked me to pick you. He said that he couldn't because…"

"It's okay, Roxas. Thanks anyway." Riku smiled sincerely. Riku closed the door and locked it. When he turned around again, he saw Roxas holding a long-stem rose in front of him. "Axel said to give you this." Riku took the rose and smiled. "So shall we go then?"

Roxas smiled as he heard the happiness in Riku's voice. "Wait- Riku, before we go, I just wanna tell you that I'll help you with your problem… with Reiku…"

"How did you…" Riku's eyes widened.

"Axel told me." Roxas said. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you. Your brother needs you that's why you're doing this, but my bestfriend needs you too. Could you just spare a little time for Axel every once in a while? He needs you too, Riku."

"I know…" Riku said and stared at the ground. He looked at Roxas again. "But how will you be able to help me?"

"I'll talk to him." Roxas said. "He and I are practically friends now. I'm sure that'll be easy." Riku smiled and said thanks. The two left and head to their destination: The Twilight's.

_**=…To the fun… exactly where is that?...=**_

"Axel… will you please stop drinking?" Sora pleaded. "Roxie and Riku aren't even here yet." He took the glass containing the alcohol from Axel. Axel smirked and snatched the glass back. He took a gulp from his drink and said, "Why?"

"Because you're already drunk." Sora said, a little irritated. "What will Riku say to you if he saw you drunk?"

"Riku…" Axel smirked. His voice a little husky. "Riku doesn't care about the things I do." Axel took another sip from his glass. "All Riku cares about is about my love for him. He doesn't care whether I do good or bad things. As long as I'm by his side and I love him, that's okay with him."

"That's not true…" Sora protested. "Riku cares about you, the real you. He doesn't care about you just because he needs some company but because he loves you."

"If he does, then why is he ignoring me?" Axel shouted. "Why is he always spending his precious time with Reiku and not me?"

"I don't know, Axel." Sora looked at him apologetically.

Axel sighed but didn't say anything. Instead he gulped some more alcohol from his glass.

"I wish Roxie and Riku were here." Sora sighed. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" Sora looked at the door as if he could see an answer there.

"I tell you why." Sora looked at Axel. "Riku's still not ready because Reiku's still busy pound—"

"A lalalalalalalala…" Sora shut his eyes, covered his ears and shouted random things that could drown Axel's voice. Axel smirked. "No wonder ROXAS…" He emphasized the word 'Roxas' which made Sora look at him and remove his hands from his ears. "…never talks to you about this things. You're so immature."

"Hey!" Sora whined. "I'm more mature to these things than you think."

"Immature…" Axel said with a sly smile. "…yet…" He took Sora's chin. "… so innocent." Axel cupped Sora's cheek and leaned in. Sora backed his head away. "Wha—what are you doing, Axel?"Sora asked nervously.

"Kiss me." Axel said.

"What?!" Sora's eyes widened.

"C'mon Sora…" Axel said, convincing. "…it's just one tiny kiss." He brushed his thumb on Sora's cheek and leaned closer. "No one has to find out…" He moved to Sora's ear. "Not even _Roxas."_

Sora stiffened. He tried to push Axel away but he seemed powerless over him. "Axel… as much as I hate to say this… but… GET A LIFE, WOULD YA?" Sora said bitterly. "You're drunk so technically you don't know what you're saying."

"I don't know what I'm saying?" Axel repeated. He smirked. "That's ridiculous." He laughed. He pulled Sora closer to him and held onto his shoulders. "Sora…" He said in a straight tone. " Didn't you tell us that seeing your friends happy, makes you happy?"

"Yeah but…"

"Well… this makes me happy." Axel stated. He cupped Sora's cheeks and pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora gasped and pushed Axel. "What are you doing?" Sora panted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I. AM. NOT. Your happiness, Axel. Riku is."

"But Riku's not here, Sora." Axel said cutely. "You are."

"So?" Sora said, frustrated. "Besides, what will Roxas say to me if he found us doing this?"

"Roxas will never found out." Axel said in an assuring tone. "It'll just be our little secret."

"But I don't want to cheat on Roxas." Sora said, tears started to puddle his eyes.

"Sora, it's not cheating. Think of it as a gift… for me." Axel said and brushed Sora's cheek.

"But…"

"If you don't do this, Sora," Axel said. "I'll tell Roxas that while we're waiting for them, you got bored so you seduced me into kissing you."

"Roxie will never believe that!" Sora raised his hand to slap Axel but Axel caught his hand and pulled him for a kiss. "A-Axel please…" Sora said. Tears started to fall freely from his eyes. "Don't do this…"

Axel smirked. He shook his head and pressed his lips hard on Sora's. He squeezed Sora's forearm and trailed his hand down to his arms. He wrapped Sora's arms around his neck pulled him closer. Axel wrapped his own arms around the brunette's waist and deepened the kiss.

_I'm really sorry, Sora. But, I'm lacking the attention I needed from Riku, right now. Hope you'll understand._Axel thought to himself. Axel bit Sora's bottom lip, which caused him to gasped, giving Axel's tongue to enter the smaller one's mouth.

The red haired man explored Sora's mouth as the brunette continued to sob with thought of his beloved Roxas. Sora thought wonderful Roxas was to be his boyfriend, and how terrible he was to be doing this to his boyfriend's bestfriend. _Roxie…I'm sorry._

Sora was so caught with thoughts about Roxas, that he didn't notice Axel pull him to his lap. Axel tightened his grip around the brunette's waist and moved to Sora's neck. He sucked on Sora's sweet spot which made the brunette moaned.

"Oh… Riku…" Axel moaned and continued to suck on that particular spot.

_Riku?! What the—_

Sora's thoughts were cut when Axel brought his lips back to Sora's. The kiss immediately stopped when they heard a "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Recognizing the voice, Sora pulled apart from Axel's face and slapped him. He stood up and walked towards Roxas. "Rox… I-I-I… I can explain." Sora shuttered the words nervously.

Roxas shook his head and muttered, "_Don't have to…"_ Roxas turned on his heels and ran out of the club.

"Roxas, wait!" Sora shouted and ran towards the entrance. A long the way, he bumped on a table, knocking all of the food and drinks on it, but he couldn't careless. Right now, all he cares about was to find his Roxas and fix this mess.

-------------

"R-Riku…" Axel stood up. He saw tears Riku's eyes which made all of the guilt in the world rush to him. "Riku I…"

Riku shook his head and slapped Axel's cheek. Without another word, Riku turned on his heels and headed home.

"Riku…"

--

A/N: Please… don't hate Axel… I just need it for the story… Hehehehe… Please Read and Review… Thank you! ^_^ ~Kawaii~

* * *

_BR/N: Look Roxas, I know you said not to hate on Axel but… GAAHH!! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO EFFING MUCH! I HATE HIM MORE THAN HERMIONE! (From Romeo x Juliet) HE IS… AAHHHHH!! *explodes* But other than that, great work. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm planning on murdering Axel on a new fic I'm about to make. OTL Am now listening to "Kimi no Iru Sekai" from the R x J OST. I wanna cry. OTL Balcony scene *shot* __**~Riku**__**(The Edge of Twilight)**_


	14. Bonding

**A/N:**Wassup guys… Sorry about the previous chapter… I just had to put the Axel thing… Hehehe… BTW… this chap's by Roxas again (roXasroXasroXas1518)… _Hey hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?! Roxie, you're so mean! *sniffle* After all the good times we've spent together… you just… do this to me? *cries* LAWL! Hey peeps! Riku here~!! Can I insert my evil smexy **Mephiles** laugh here? :D ~Riku (Transcending Emotions)_

**Disclaimer: **We have it on rent! :D *gets shot* Parts wherein you see "_Goddess…",_ you won't really understand if you don't read Night World, which belongs to Lisa Jane Smith.

**What's Mine is Yours**

_"__No, no, let me explain…"_

Riku ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Upon doing so, his twin brother woke up.

Riku sat on his bed and leaned his back on the wall. He cried silently. Reiku sat beside him and rubbed his arms soothingly. He wrapped his arms around Riku and said, "What happened to you?"

Riku shook his head.

"Did Axel hurt you?" Reiku asked calmly. Riku nodded but didn't say anything. Reiku tightened his grip around Riku's body and let Riku sob in his chest. Riku clutched both of his hands on Reiku's shirt and cried even more. "Reiku…" Axel sobbed. "Axel… he… he… cheated on me…" Riku's voice cracked.

"What?!" Reiku asked with wide eyes. Riku brought his tear-stained face to brother and said, "He cheated on me…" He hiccupped. "…he… Sora."

"Sora?!" Reiku asked in disbelief. "But why would Sora do that? I mean he is your bestfriend right?"

Riku burst into tears again, so Reiku brought Riku's head back to his chest. "Reiku… I don't what to do. Sora's my bestfriend. Axel's my boyfriend but…" Riku sobbed. "But… why would they do something like that to me?"

Reiku rubbed Riku's back and buried his face in Riku's hair. "Maybe… they're not really your friends, Ri."

"But Axel…" Riku said on Reiku's chest.

"If that bastard loves you, he wouldn't do that. So don't cry anymore, Ri. It's not your loss, it's his." Reiku said. Riku was shocked at how calm his brother was, explaining all of this to Riku. He brought his face up and looked at his brother. "Reiku… What are you trying to say?"

Reiku sighed. "I'm trying to say that, that low life pyromaniac doesn't deserve you."

"H-how could you say that?" Riku asked softly but the hurt in his voice was still heard.

"Because Riku, if someone really loves you, they would treat you right and not just play with you." Reiku explained. "And you know what Riku?" Reiku smiled.

Riku just looked at him.

"That someone could be me." Reiku said.

_Oh boy… here we go again._ Riku sighed. "Reiku not now, okay? I've just had my heart ripped out of me, so… now's really not the time to be fooling around."

"But I really mean that, Ri." Reiku said immediately.

Riku didn't say anything. He tried to break free from Reiku's hug but Reiku only tightened his embrace around him. "Alright Riku… not now." He cupped Riku's cheeks and made eye contact with him. "But I just want you to know that… I'll always be here… waiting." He brushed Riku's silver locks and pushed Riku's nape towards him. He pressed his lips on Riku's.

"Reiku…" Riku said in the kiss.

Reiku parted from the kiss. "I said I'd wait for your love. But that doesn't mean that I have to wait for this." Reiku smirked and kissed Riku passionately. He sat Riku on his lap and began to grind their hips together.

A moan escaped Riku's mouth which earned a sly smirk from Reiku. Riku parted from the kiss and said, "Reiku… please I can't do this." Reiku sighed. He wiped Riku's tears using his thumb and hugged him. Riku buried his face on the crook of Reiku's neck and cried once more.

"It's okay, Ri. I'm just trying to ease the pain." Reiku said. "But if you don't like it, then I guess I'd better be off to bed now. It wouldn't be fun anyway if you're just gonna cry over that pyromaniac all night." Reiku removed Riku from his lap and stood up.

He went to his bed and sat on it. He looked at Riku whose head was on his knees, crying. Reiku sighed and lay down.

"Reiku…" Reiku's eyes opened and saw his twin sitting next to him. Reiku sat up. "I'm sorry." Riku said behind his tears. "I don't want to be alone again. I don't want this anymore and…" Riku sobbed. "And I need someone to help me surpass this problem."

Reiku smiled. He cupped Riku's cheek and leaned in. Riku placed a hand on Reiku's chest and said, "But not in the way you want, Rei."

Reiku looked at him questioning.

"I just want you to hold me, please?" Riku pleaded. He looked the other way as if what he said was embarrassing.

"Alright…" Reiku said which made Riku look at him. "But after that, I want you to promise that you'll forget about him and move on, okay?"

Riku nodded reluctantly. _I can't do that! I can't forget the person I love the most. But still… I need someone right now._"Alright…" Reiku smiled and hugged Riku. Riku buried his face in Reiku's chest as he felt more tears flowing down from his eyes. He took a strained gasp and cried.

_**=… Two wrongs can never make a right…=**_

Sora searched for Roxas in the whole town and when fatigue over-whelmed him, he decided to head home. Suddenly, he remembered the park. He hadn't checked that place yet.

Sora smiled. That place was very special to them. It was where he and Roxas first confessed their feelings for each other. He assumed that Roxas was there because it was one of the places were he and Roxas can have some privacy.

Sora ran to the park and stopped when he saw a certain blonde seated on one of the swings. He walked towards him. Sora heard faint sobs from the blonde which made him feel very guilty.

He placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas immediately stood up with his hands ready for a battle. "I'll give you five seconds to leave or else I'll kill you!"

Sora went around the swing and walked towards Roxas.

"Don't you go near me, Sora," Roxas pointed his finger towards the brunette. "You hear me?"

"Roxas…I…" Sora sighed. "Please… let me explain…"

"Explain?" Roxas chuckled. "EXPLAIN?!" He shouted making Sora took a few steps back. "What's there to explain, Sora? I already saw everything."

"But it's not like that, Roxas." Sora voice trembled. Suddenly, tears fell from his eyes. Roxas noticed this but he couldn't care less.

"Then what…" Roxas was shocked at how soft his voice was. _Probably just another Sora effect._Roxas thought. He really hated seeing Sora like this. He shrugged the thought away and said, "Then… Explain it to me, Sora! And I want the truth!"

"Axel… he—"

Roxas groaned. "Yes. Axel kissed you. I get it." Roxas said, irritated. "But what I don't understand is, why did you let him do that to you?"

"Roxie… Axel was sad." Sora cried.

"So?"

"He told me that if I do that, he'll be happy." Sora said. "You know how much I hated seeing my friends sad, right?"

Roxas grunted. "But you didn't have to do that!"

"But Axel said that if I didn't do that, he would tell you that I" Sora emphasized the word. "…kissed him on purpose." Roxas crooked his brow together. "But I didn't do that, Rox. I swear!" Sora said.

"Enough!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxie…" Sora tried to reach for Roxas's face but Roxas shoved his hand off.

"You don't have the right to call me by that nickname anymore." Fresh tears poured down Roxas's face as he said those words.

"Why?" Sora's voiced cracked.

"Just… just don't, okay?!" Roxas said, irritated.

"But…"

"I don't need to hear such cute nicknames from a stupid cheating bastard like you." Roxas said.

"Stupid? Bastard?" Sora asked.

Roxas sighed and began to walk away.

"Roxas!" Sora ran towards Roxas and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Don't touch me!" Roxas said. He tried to remove Sora's arms but Sora only tightened his grip around Roxas. Sora cried on Roxas back. "Roxas… please… I'm sorry." Roxas shook his head and face him. He grabbed Sora's wrist and said, "You don't have to apologize, Sora. Because starting today, you won't be a part of my life anymore."

"Wha—what are you trying to say?" Sora asked even though he already know the answer. "A-are you breaking up with me?' Roxas released Sora's hands and pushed him to the ground. Roxas turned on his heels and ran away, leaving a dumb-struck Sora on the ground.

"Roxas…"

_**=…Something tells me this ain't gonna be good?...=**_

**Roxas's house…**

Sora rang the door bell and a few moments later, the door opened. A tall, blond haired woman that had her hair tied in a pony tail was standing in front of Sora with a smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly, the smile disappeared once she saw the expression on Sora's face.

"Sora?" Mrs. Kurosawa, Roxas's mom, asked with a lot of concern.

"Uh… Good evening Mrs. Kurosawa." Sora said in a low voice. "I hate to be a bother but I… I really need to talk to Roxas."

"Oh, Sora." Mrs. Kurosawa hugged Sora. "You're not a bother, dear. After all, you're already part of the family, right? Just go on upstairs and I'm sure, you and Roxas can fix this." Mrs. Kurosawa smiled and patted Sora's face lightly.

Sora smiled weakly. "Thank you… Mrs. Kurosawa." Sora bowed and ran upstairs to Roxas's room.

Sora sighed heavily and knocked on Roxas's door.

"_Go away!"_He heard Roxas say. He knocked again.

"_I said I'm fine, mom. Just leave me alone… please."_

Sora sighed again and said, "I'm afraid I'm not your mother, Roxas." Sora got no reply but he did hear movements from the inside.

"Roxas?" Sora knocked as he tried to twist the knob but it was locked.

"Roxas… please open the door." Sora said. He leaned his head on the door as if he were already tired. "Roxas? I just wanted to talk that's all."

"Roxas…" No answer again.

"Roxas."

"…"

"Roxas!"

Sora groaned. "Look… I'm not going leave here unless you open this freaking door!"

The door opened, almost making Sora fall, and revealed Roxas. "What?!"

"Roxas I…" Sora said as he regained his balance. "I just want to explain."

"That's it?" Roxas raised a brow, his voice not caring. "You came here just to explain?" Roxas smirked. "You very well know that I don't need your explanation, right?"

"But I…"

"I'm sorry, but your presence here was just a waste." Roxas said. "I no longer need to see you, so it's best if you just stay away from me. Okay?" Roxas closed his door but Sora stopped it with his hand.

"But Roxas…" Sora said as he tried to open the door.

Roxas opened the door again. He grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged him to the stairs. "Look this is the way out of the house. So if you're kind enough, please LEAVE…NOW!" He said the last part bitterly.

Sora sighed.

He looked at Roxas and said, "Roxas…" His voice trembled. "I—I'm sorry. But you know you can't just ignore me forever." Roxas heard the hurt in Sora's voice but he ignored it. "You have to face me sometime too. Because I know deep down, you believe that I'm telling truth."

Roxas just stared at him. Could it be that Sora's right? Roxas doesn't know. He wanted to believe Sora but the thing he saw clearly said the opposite.

Getting no response from the blond, Sora said, "Rox… back at the park… you said that from this day forth, I shall no longer be a part of your life, right? Does that mean that you and I…" Sora took a deep breath. "…_broke up."_

Roxas eyes widened. That wasn't his intention when he said those words. Actually, he didn't really even know why he even said those words. "I— I don't want to talk about it." Roxas said and looked the other way.

"But Roxie… I need to know…" Sora's eyes began puddle.

"Why?! I don't matter that much to you anyway." Roxas said.

"But you do!" Sora protested.

"If you do…" Roxas huffed. "…then why did you do that?!"

"Rox…" Sora looked down. "I…" Sora trailed off.

Roxas groaned, furiously. "Please go… now and never disturb my peace again!" Roxas pushed Sora. Bad move. Sora's foot slip on the steps of the stairs, almost making him fall, but thankfully Roxas caught him.

"Roxas…" Sora looked at him with wide eyes.

"I…" Roxas noticed that his hand was still on Sora's wrist. He dropped Sora's wrist and ran to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Roxas…" Sora sighed and head downstairs.

"Oh Sora, honey!" Mrs. Kurosawa said as Sora entered the living room.

Sora smiled at her weakly. Suddenly, he felt the urge to burst to tears as he saw the worried look in Mrs. Kurosawa's face. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kurosawa…" Sora bowed. He looked at Mrs. Kurosawa again. "I love Roxas. I really do. It's just…" Sora's voice saddened. "…something happened which hurt Roxas. But I didn't mean to that!" Sora retorted immediately. "Actually, it was really never my intention to hurt him."

Sora felt a tear roll down his eyes. He wiped it off and chuckled at how miserable he looks. "Could you tell Roxas everything I said and… if he wants some peace of mind, then I'll give it to him. I won't bother him again."

"Sora…" Mrs. Kurosawa wrapped her arms around. She sighed. "If that's what you want, then I won't interfere." Mrs. Kurosawa pulled away from the hug. "But remember, you're always free to visit here anytime you want."

Sora smiled. "Thanks…" Sora bowed again and left.

Once the door behind him had been shut, Sora fell on his knees and burst into tears.

Moments later, lightning and thunder filled the sky and soon the inevitable rain followed afterwards.

"Great!" Sora shouted. "I guess this is some kind of punishment for hurting my boyfriend, right?" The thunder roared again and Sora took that as a yes. He stood up and ran towards his house.

Immediately, he fished for his keys in his pockets but it wasn't there. Sora sighed, exasperated. He leaned on the door and sat sown. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in there. Sora cried in his knees as he let the rain wash away all his emotions.

_**=…So… what now?...=**_

Sora woke up to the sound of his mother's voice and the constant shaking of his body. He opened his eyes. "Mom?"

"Sora…" Sora's mom, Aerith said. "What are you doing here? Did you stay in the rain all day?"

Sora nodded sheepishly.

"Why?!" Aerith asked.

"Because… I left my key last night." Sora stated.

Aerith noticed something different. He wasn't cheerful. True, nobody's cheerful in the morning, but not Sora. "Sora… Look at me." Aerith took Sora's chin and made him face her. Sora refused to meet his mother's gaze. "Sora…" She said in a straight tone.

Sora looked at Aerith. Aerith gasped when she saw Sora's eyes red and puffy. "Sora… what's wrong?" Aerith asked with a lot of concern.

Sora shook his head. He wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and buried his face in the crook of Aerith's neck. Aerith felt Sora's tears roll down her neck. "Sora… please tell me what's wrong. I know you have a problem and it's something you just can't hide.

"Mom…" Sora sobbed. "Roxas and I had a fight…"

"About what?" Aerith asked as she rubbed Sora's back.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him." Sora stated. He pulled away from his mom and look at her with sad eyes.

Aerith brushed Sora's bangs away and said, "Look, I don't know what really happened but I'm sure it's just a huge misunderstanding."

"That's why I told him, but he wouldn't listen." Sora said.

Aerith sighed. "Sora, I'm sure there's a huge explanation why Roxas got mad at you like that. Just let him calm down for a while, and when you everything's smooth sailing again, you can talk to him."

"Okay…" Sora muttered and sneezed. Aerith shook her head. "C'mon Sora…" She said as she stood up. "Let's get you ready for school."

Sora stood up and sneezed again. "Can't I just skip school today? I think I'm gonna be sick." Sora sneezed again.

"No, you will not skip school today, Sora." Aerith said in a scary motherly way. "A cold wouldn't hurt you in class. And besides, that's not your real reason why you want stay here, right?"

Sora sighed but didn't say anything.

"Alright… time to take a bath, Sora." Aerith grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him inside. "Oh, and one more thing…" Sora looked at his mother, "You're so grounded for staying in the rain like that."

"But mom…" Sora pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be easy on you darling." Aerith smiled. "Since you have a problem of your own, I'll just make you wash the dishes for 3 weeks."

"3 weeks?!" Sora shouted.

Aerith nodded. Sora was about to protest again but Aerith eyed him. Sora sighed. "Fine." He muttered and ran to his room.

_**=…Maybe seeing my friends will lighten up my mood…=**_

Sora walked through the locker area, alone and in silent. Once he was near his locker, he saw Roxas and the rest of his friends.

"C'mon Roxas." Hayner said as he made Roxas face the other way.

"Yeah, let's go guys." Riku said. "We don't want to waste our time here."

"Oh yeah… That reminds me." Kairi snapped her finger. "We better study for quiz in Tri later this afternoon. We wouldn't want ourselves to be called as CHEATER." Kairi emphasized the word as she looked at Sora from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah… Cheating is bad." Hayner stated as they began to walk away.

Sora sighed. "I guess they already found out, huh?"

Sora caught a glimpse of Namine and smiled at her. Namine was about to say something but Kairi took her hand and said, "C'mon Nami. Everyone's waiting." Kairi said as she pulled Namine towards the gang.

_This is gonna be a long day._Sora told himself.

_**=…And a long day it is…=**_

Sora was right. The day went really slow for him.

Not one of his friends had spoken to him which pretty much got Sora really worried.

Lunch time, Sora and the gang's favorite time. Sora smiled as he entered the cafeteria, hoping the gang was in a good mood so that he may talk to them. He walked towards their usual table and caught Roxas's eyes.

He immediately shifted his gaze to Namine and said, "Namine, can I—"

"Hey Nami…" Kari interrupted. "Could you put my bag at your side? It's kinda getting heavy."

Namine nodded and placed Kairi's bag on the chair next to hers. Namine sighed. _Sorry._Namine mouthed.

Sora just smiled at her weakly and went to another table.

Just then, the doors of the cafeteria burst opened. Axel went inside, and immediately, everyone went dead silent. He walked towards their usual table and stopped in front of Riku.

"We need to talk." Axel said. He grabbed Riku by the wrist and dragged him outside.

_**-My turn! This is gonna be spectacular!-**_

Riku felt the need for something to happen, anything! Goddess, please make something happen, just get this red-head away from him! NOW!

Axel let go off his wrist… _great_.

They were under _that _tree. Riku felt a sense of nostalgia… and yet, instincts told him to turn tail and run away from here. He was about to, but the red-head expected it…

Because he soon wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, stopping the lunar-haired male from running off.

_Damn._ He felt sudden moisture in his eyes. Riku wanted to cry right now. He felt so violated, he didn't want this, _this _lunatic red-head hugging him. But for some reason he felt safe within those arms. He wanted to sink back into the touch… but…

"_Because Riku, if someone really loves you, they would treat you right and not just play with you…"_

Riku untangled the arms around him. "Don't touch me." Riku whispered coldly.

Axel didn't say a word. He just silently looked at Riku. The lunar-haired male closed his eyes. Not now, Goddess… not now… all those tears he's learned to hold back.

He dared them not to spill out now.

Because those tears showed that, deep down… he knew that _he couldn't and didn't want to let go… he _loved _Axel._

_**-You're just so stubborn. You still love him, okay? And that will never change.-**_

"What do you want from me?" Riku asked, not looking at Axel.

"I just… wanted to apologize." Axel said voice laced with agony.

Riku found himself making a disgusted face, "Sorry? You came to say sorry? What happened to you, Sumiko? You **DON'T** apologize… you _NEVER_ do."

He could see the hurt in Axel's eyes, and he was tempted to say sorry. But, wasn't _he _feeling more of the hurt than Axel was? This was unfair! Axel was unfair.

"You're so unfair!" He shouted out of the blue. Axel's eyes darted to Riku's… confused. Riku could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but he willed them to stay where they were.

He wasn't going to show _weakness_. He was Riku Kumori, and he promised himself that he was never going to cry over someone who didn't love him.

He glared at Axel… he wanted this man to see that he could go on… he didn't want to look back, he didn't **have **to.

But the way Axel looked at him, it hurt so much.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Riku's voice cracked. He gulped to ease the pain he suddenly felt. This red-head before him was hurting him, without having to _do_ anything. He just stood there… acting like he never had a care in the world.

"Riku, what are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"You're being a jerk! First, you do, you do _**that**_ to me. You cheated on me, with my _best friend_! Now I can't even look at him in the eye… and it's _your _**fault**."

"My fault?! How is it my fault?! You're the one who leaves me all the time, because of your stupid meddlesome broth—"

"Stop dragging Rei into this conversation, Axel Sumiko! He did nothing with this! **NOTHING**!"

"He's taking you away from me!"

"He needs me!"

"But what about me?"

"…!"

"What about me, Riku? Don't you care about me? Is it always Reiku who's in your head now? Is that it?"

"I…"

"See? You never once thought of me! You let _him _touch you. You let _him _have your time. You never once thought about _me_! I'm the one who loves you, Riku!"

"That's a lie!"

"How can you** say** that?!"

"Because… if you did love me… you'd understand me… wouldn't you?" Riku could feel the tears falling freely from his eyes. He didn't give a damn about them anymore.

Axel grunted at the sight. He always hated it when Riku cried. Ever since they were children… the boy couldn't look out for himself. And he would always feel guilty when he wasn't around to cheer Riku up.

But now, this was different. He was the one making Riku cry now. It wasn't anyone else… it was him, on his own accord.

And he felt like crap.

Axel silently walked to Riku and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, holding him tightly. Riku tried pushing Axel off, but the red-head was too strong.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Riku asked, resting his head on Axel's chest, his tears wetting Axel's shirt.

"Because… I am." Axel rubbed Riku's back. He knew the silveret wouldn't forgive him, because of what he did.

"Look, Riku… I'm sorry, okay?"

Riku's head shot up as he glared at Axel fiercely, "How can I believe that you're really sorry? You said that before and I trusted you! Do you think I'd be able to trust you aga—"

Axel cut Riku off by kissing him on the lips. Riku's eyes widened, he looked at the red-head, whose eyes were closed.

Riku tried pushing him off again, but Axel was so stubborn, he wrapped his arms tighter around Riku's waist and held him closer. Riku shut his eyes tightly…

_No, he didn't want this… yet, why did he feel like he missed this feeling? Why did he suddenly feel relieved, contented? And most of all… why the fuck was his heart beating so fast?!_

"A-Axel…" Riku whimpered into the red-head's lips. Axel acted as if he didn't hear Riku, pinning him to a nearby wall. Hungrily kissing Riku's lips down to his neck.

"A-Axel, stop…" Riku breathily moaned as Axel lightly nipped on a certain spot on Riku's neck.

Riku clutched onto Axel's sleeves as he felt Axel sucking on that part of his neck. Minutes have passed, and Riku tried his best not to moan… but, oh _God_, Axel!

"Mmh… Axel." Riku moaned. Then he heard Axel's hot breath on his ears, "Damn, that was sexy." Axel's hoarse, lust-filled voice rang in Riku's ears.

Riku felt a shudder go down his spine. He pushed the red-head off, albeit a bit too roughly.

Axel looked at Riku, with his lust clouded eyes. Riku shuddered at the clarity. He involuntarily reached to touch the red-head's lips. His face felt like it was burning up.

"Riku…" He could feel Axel's hot breath trickling on his fingertips. Riku's aquamarine eyes stared into Axel's poison green ones. "Yeah?" A light blush tinting his face.

"I'm really sorry, babe. Forgive me?"

Riku sighed. "You know it's hard to get angry at you." He pouted. Axel chuckled, finding Riku adorable right now. Riku looked at Axel and smiled, "Yeah… you're forgiven. Just promise me that you'll never doubt me again, okay?"

Axel laughed a bit and then kissed Riku again. Riku closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the red-head's neck. Axel was more than happy to feel Riku's arms around him again.

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahahaha! I am so evil! Now that this is out of the way, I'm gonna write a birthday fic for Shinichi Kudo! It's May 4 today, his friggin' birthday! :D P.S: Dan Green owns my heart. _**~Riku (Transcending Emotions)**_


	15. Fixing

**A/N**: Roxas here… again… Hehehe…. So, here's chapter 15… hope you'll like it! (roXasroXasroXas1518) _Automated Server: Riku cannot be here to insert a stupid or witty comment right now, because somewhere along the line of editing this fic… she died of epic bloodloss… please understand that Riku is now having spazzing fits and will start destroying the syst— SHUT UP! I'm fine~! I just found a new love! This fic! OTL __**~Riku (Transcending Emotions)**_

**What's Mine is Yours**

_"__You know I could never stay mad at you forever…"_

Riku and the rest of his friends, Roxas wasn't with them though, were already on their way home when Axel stopped in front of them.

"What do you want Axel?!" Kairi asked bitterly.

Axel smiled and turned to Riku. "I was wondering if you'd like to walk home with me."

"What?!" Kairi, Namine and Hayner exclaimed.

"You and Riku? I don't get it." Hayner said. "Wait—if you're trying to do something to Riku again, then beat it Axel. Riku's not allowed to see you anymore."

"What are you, his mom?" Axel raised a brow.

"No!" Hayner retorted as he raised his hand. Riku placed a hand on Hayner's shoulder which made Hayner look at him. "Riku?"

"It's alright guys…" Riku smiled. "Axel and I are together again."

"What?!" The three exclaimed again.

Axel chuckled earning a death glare from Hayner and Kairi.

"What are you laughing at?" Hayner asked, still glaring.

"Nothing…" Axel said as he tried not to laugh.

"Guys…" Riku said. "Listen. I forgive Axel."

"Why?" Kairi asked. Naminé smiled at this. Really, that girl hates violence.

"Because I realized that… if it weren't for Axel then… my life wouldn't be complete." Riku explained. "Sure Axel's not perfect but…"

"Hey!" Axel protested and Hayner hit his forehead. "Shut up and listen."

Axel just grunted.

"…But when it comes to loving me, and making me happy, I know Axel's already perfect enough for that."

"But…" Kairi said but was cut when Hayner wrapped an arm around her and shook his head. Kairi sighed.

"Well Riku…" Naminé said. "If it's Axel you want, then it's Axel you get." Naminé giggled. "But promise us that if Axel did anything to you again, you'd tell us, okay?"

"I promise…" Riku smiled.

"So… do I have everybody's trust again?" Axel asked.

"Of course, Axel." Naminé smiled.

Hayner walked towards Axel and patted him on the back, hard. "Whatcha' do that for?" Axel half-whined.

"Nothing… I just wanted to do that." Hayner laughed. "And yes… you're part of the group again. Right Kai?"

Kairi glared at Axel but then softened when she saw Hayner give her the _look_. "Well… if it's for the best, then why not."

Axel smiled.

"But what about Sora and Roxas?" Kairi asked, worried. "Aren't they still pissed off at you?"

"Nah… I can handle them." Axel said, not caring.

"Well if you're sure…" Kairi said.

"Hey Hayner, Kairi." At the sound of their names made the two look at Namine. "What do you say we go to the mall for a while? There's this shop in there that I've been dying to see."

"Shopping? Mall? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kairi grabbed Hayner's and ran. "Bye Riku, Axel, see ya tomorrow."

Naminé smiled and turned to Axel. "Well I hope you'll be good now, Axel."

Axel smiled. "You can count on it, Naminé." He said and gave a thumbs up.

"Naminé!" Kairi shouted. She and Hayner were already meters away from them. "C'mon!"

"I'll see ya guys later!" Namine waved at Riku and Axel and ran towards Kairi and Hayner.

_**=…See… that ain't so bad…=**_

"Tell me again, why you chose the Usual Spot of all the places?" Riku asked as he snuggled his face in Axel's chest. They were both seated on a couch in there, with Axel's arms wrapped securely around Riku.

"I would've chosen the park…" Axel said in Riku's hair. "…but the place is too romantic for me." He heard Riku laugh which made him smile. "Riku…"

Riku brought his face up. "Yeah?"

Axel took Riku's chin and leaned in. Riku smiled and met Axel's lips halfway. Soon the two were kissing in a loving matter. That is until…

"AXEL!" Sora shouted making Axel and Riku fall on the floor. "What the heck are you doing to Riku?!"

Axel sat up and helped Riku up as well. "Isn't it obvious? Riku and I are finally together again." Axel wrapped his arms around Riku and pulled him closer to him.

"How did that happen?" Sora asked.

"You see Sora," Axel said. "Riku here loves me and is willing to forgive no matter what. Unlike Roxas…"

"Don't you dare to speak of Roxas like that!" Sora shouted and pulled Axel's shirt. "How could you say that? Roxas loves me in more way than one."

"If he does, then how come he's not here, huh Sora?" Sora loosened his grip on Axel's shirt.

"How could you say that?" Sora said softly. "You…" Then Sora's voice turned into anger. "You know what? You shouldn't be talking to me anyway."

"And why's that?" Axel raised a brow.

"'Cause clearly this is all your fault." Sora said.

Axel sighed. "You know what I have it under control Sora."

"Huh?" Sora looked at him questioningly.

"Riku's mine again, so there's nothing to worry about." Axel said.

"But Roxas is still mad at me!" Sora shouted, irritated.

"Sora… that's your problem, not mine." Axel said a little irritated too.

"It's your problem too you know." Sora said with a lot of bitterness in his voice. "How could you just sit here lip-locking with Riku, who by the way you cheated on, knowing that you've left me a huge problem?"

Axel smirked. "Sora…" He placed a hand on Sora shoulder but Sora slapped it away. "Don't touch me, I feel so disgusted being near you."

Sora sighed. "Look, I love Roxas. I really do. And what you do? You ruin everything for me." Tears finally escaped Sora's eyes. Riku noticed this. He elbowed Axel lightly on the stomach. "What?" Axel whispered at Riku's ear.

"Please don't hurt my bestfriend." Riku said.

"Whatcha want me to do?" Axel asked. "They are the truth after all." Axel stated and Riku glared at him.

"Sora…" Axel began.

"It must be nice making someone else's life miserable just so you could get yours fix." Sora said with a sob.

"Sora…" Riku stood up and wrapped his arms around his bestfriend.

"Riku…" Sora brought his face up. "Riku, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's just I couldn't say no… and he…"

"Shhhh… It's okay, Sora." Riku pushed Sora head in his chest and let him cry in there. "It's not your fault. Axel and I had already talk about it."

Sora looked at Riku with blood-shot eyes. Sora smiled weakly. "Well at least the two of you are together again."

Riku gave a 'say-sorry-to-him' look at Axel. Axel sighed. "Sora… I'm sorry if I used you—"

"You used me?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Would you let me finish first?" Axel merely shouted.

"Fine…" Sora sighed.

"Sorry if I used you to get Riku back, but it's the only I could think that might get Riku to talk to me." Axel said. "Look, about Roxas, I'll help you."

"Exactly how?" Sora asked, cold-heartedly. "Will you tell me to kiss some other guys too to get Roxas's attention—Ow!" Riku hit Sora's forehead which made Sora glare at him.

"You wouldn't even do that if I told you to." Axel muttered. Riku heard this. "Axel!" He scolded.

"I'm kidding." Axel raised his hands. "Sora." He said in a straight tone. "I'll help you with Roxas. I'll talk to him about your problem but that's it, okay? I'll just talk some sense into him and the rest is up to you."

"I guess that could work." Sora said. "But the next time, you use me again, I swear, you all will see a side that you've never seen before."

"Yeah whatever…" Axel said.

Sora smirked. He looked at Riku and said, "Thanks for understanding, Riku."

"You're welcome, buddy." Riku ruffled Sora's hair. Sora smiled then left.

"You would do that, right?" Riku asked.

"Of course, I would." Axel smiled. He cupped Riku cheek and pressed his lips with the silveret's. Just as when the kiss was already heated up, Roxas came in.

"Riku…" Roxas said as he sat on the couch opposite of Axel and Riku. Riku pulled apart from the kiss and looked at Roxas.

"Oh c'mon, every single time." Axel groaned.

Roxas smirked at Axel's actions but he completely ignored him.

"So what brings you here, Roxas?" Riku asked.

"I just… wanted to talk." Roxas said.

"Oh… about what?"

"Do you think I'm a little hard on Sora?" Roxas asked as he stared at the ground.

"Well…" Riku began but was cut by Axel. "Yeah you are!"

"Shut up you pyromaniac." Roxas said bitterly. "I wasn't asking for your opinion you red-headed freak."

"Roxas!" Riku said and immediately Roxas stopped insulting Axel.

Riku sighed. "Why Roxas? Do you think you were a little harsh on our bestfriend?"

Roxas scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "A-a little. You see, I heard your conversation with Sora earlier. And no, I'm not eavesdropping. It just so happens that I was on my way here when I heard you guys talking."

"Okay…" Riku said. "Then what exactly did you hear?"

"T-that Sora really cares for me." Roxas said in a sad tone.

"See, Roxas! The brunette cares for you, so stop moping around and forgive him already." Axel said.

"Shut up, py—Axel." Roxas said. He sighed. "But it's not that easy, guys. The moment I saw Axel kissing Sora…"

"You sure I was the one kissing him." Axel asked teasingly.

"Who else, you annoying doofus?" Roxas was losing his temper. He took a deep breath and looked at Riku. "The moment I saw SORA kissing AXEL, I felt like my world had fallen apart. Like my heart had been shattered into pieces and there's nothing you could about it."

"Sure there is, Roxas." Riku said.

Roxas looked at him questioningly.

"You could take him back?" Riku suggested.

"But it's not that easy."

"Or you could just have a hot make-out—" Axel said but was cut by Roxas. "Would you just leave? Please? You're not helping at all."

Axel grunted but didn't say anything.

"Roxas…" Said boy looked at Riku. "The only way I could ever think of, for you to fix this problem is to forgive Sora and take him back."

"I want to, but a part of me tells me not to." Roxas said, ashamed.

"Is it because Sora lost the trust you've given him?" Riku asked.

Roxas nodded sheepishly.

"Roxas…" Riku sighed. "Look at me…" Roxas did as he told. "I know it's painful, I for one had experienced that too, but sometimes you have to let it go. If you really want Sora back, but there's doubt in you, then you have to let go of the thing that's holding you back from Sora."

"But every time I tried, it's always ended up coming back to me."

"Just try it Roxas…" Riku said.

"So… should I apologize or something?" Roxas asked.

"Whatever your heart tells you to." Riku smiled. "But Roxas… if ever Sora did try to confront you, please don't do something bad like walk away or embarrass him."

"Okay…" Roxas muttered.

Riku smiled again and patted Roxas's back.

_**=…So… you had the talk… Did you take it well or you just listened…=**_

Sora was on his way to their usual table to eat lunch, for Riku had asked him to sit with them. Sora refused at first, telling Riku that his friends do not want him there, but after a few attempts of pouting, Sora agreed.

So here he is, on his way to face his doom.

"Sora!" Sora saw Riku waved at him which made him smile. "C'mon Sora, sit here." Riku pointed the seat next to him.

Sora hesitantly took the seat next to Riku and began eating his food.

Silence followed afterwards.

"So…" Hayner was the first one to break it.

"I'm SORRY GUYS!" Sora blurted out making his friends look at him.

"What?" Hayner said.

"I know you guys are mad at me for the thing I did… but…" Sora eyes began to puddle. He sighed. "I'm just sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Sora didn't notice that the tears he was trying to hold back were now falling freely on his cheeks.

"Guys… I messed up everything and I really—" Sora was cut off when Axel motioned for Sora to stop. "No, it's my fault too, guys. Sorry. But please don't put all the blame on Sora. It was all me. I swear. So if there's anyone you should be mad at, it's me."

"Axel?" Sora looked at him, tears still falling from his eyes.

Kairi sighed heavily. She walked around the table and stood in front of Sora. "You know, as much as I wanted to stay mad at you, I can't." Kairi smiled. "Not with a cute face like that." She squeezed the brunette's cheeks which caused him to pout.

Kairi laughed.

Sora wiped his eyes and laughed as well. "Thank you…"

"No prob…" Kairi smiled and hugged Sora. Kairi pulled away and went back to her sit.

"Sora…" Hayner said. "Come here…"

Sora leaned over towards Hayner. Hayner smiled deviously and gave Sora a noogie.

"Hey…" Sora pouted. "What was that for?"

"Nothing… Just…" Hayner poked Sora's nose. "…for hurting your bestfriend."

Sora pouted again and everyone laughed. "Naminé…" Sora said.

"Yes?" Namine smiled.

"Thank you… for never doubting me…" Sora explained.

"You're welcome."

Sora smiled and everyone proceeded with their food again.

"Hey guys… I wonder where Roxas is." Hayner asked. Sora choked and immediately Riku patted his back.

"Sorry…" Hayner said sheepishly.

"It's…" Sora coughed. "Okay…"

"Here's some water." Sora took the water from Riku and drank it all.

"Oh look there he is!" Axel pointed out. Everyone looked at the direction where Axel was pointing and saw Roxas. He was standing at the middle of the cafeteria with a tray in hand.

"Roxas! Come here buddy!" Axel said.

"Hey… Roxas… c'mon there's still a sit left." Hayner said and pointed the seat next to him.

"I…" Roxas's eyes fell on Sora. "I…"

"Talk to him, Sora. Now's the time." Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

"Are you mad? I don't want to make a scene" Sora said above whisper.

"Why, are you scared?" Riku asked, mockingly.

"No!" Sora defended.

"Then talk to him."

"But…"

"If you don't I'll announce in front of this whole cafeteria your relationship with Roxas." Riku said.

"You wouldn't." Sora glared.

"Yes I would!" Riku stood up and immediately everyone looked at him. Riku took a deep breath. "I—"

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted. Now all eyes were on him.

Roxas froze but he completely ignored it. He walked towards the door and immediately, Riku pushed Sora to Roxas making Sora wrap his arms around Roxas's body.

Sora removed his hands. "I'm so sorry." Roxas grunted and began to walk again.

"Roxas…" Sora clutched his hand at the end of Roxas's uniform. "I… Roxas… I… I'm sorry."

As if on cue, everything went silent, making Sora nervous.

"Roxas… please… please look at me." He said at the back of Roxas's hair.

"Now why would I do that?" He heard Roxas say.

"I have something to tell you." Sora said in a straight tone but deep down his heart was rejoicing because finally, Roxas had spoken to him.

Roxas turned his head slightly and looked at Sora from the corner of his eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry…" Sora whispered.

"You already said that." Roxas said in a not caring voice.

"Roxas…" Sora took a deep breath. "Please accept my apology. I really don't care if—"

"You don't care?!" Roxas face Sora. "You don't care about what, Sora? Me? Then fine! I'm okay with that."

"NO!" Sora shouted. Immediately he lowered his tone and said, "I mean that's not it. I don't care if… we don't go back to the way we usually were… I just wanted you to know how sorry I am and hopefully you would accept my apology."

Roxas didn't say anything. He stared at Sora with a look the made Sora nervous.

Looking through those eyes with that look on, made Sora scared. He fell on his knees, both hands on in front of him, and with his head facing the floor.

"Roxas…" Sora cried. "I'm a bad person, no I'm a horrible person and… I made a mistake." Sora sobbed. His voice trembled. "I shouldn't have allowed Axel to do that. I… I was so stupid back there. I… I care about you Roxas and I—" Sora sobbed hard then coughed. "I don't wanna lose you, Roxas. You are my everything." Sora looked up at Roxas and saw that Roxas wasn't looking at him nor is he looking interested in the things Sora had been saying.

This hurt Sora. "I made a promise that if you don't want me to be a part of your life, then I won't bother you anymore. But then…" Sora looked down again. "… It's just so hard not being around you, knowing that I've gotten used to presence being around." Sora sighed. "Would you at least accept me as your friend? We don't even have like buddy-buddies. Just friends. That's all."

"What do you say?" Sora looked up again. "Roxas…" Sora saw Roxas's eyes glistened. "Roxas please say something… It's already hard enough to embarrass myself in front of the whole cafeteria." Sora said. "Roxas…" He said in a sad tone then burst into tears. "Roxie… I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. You know if there's anything I could do to change that night I would—"

Sora voice trailed off when Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora. Roxas rested his head on the crook of Sora's neck and cried. Sora felt this. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Roxas's body and asked, "Roxas? W-what's wrong?"

"I know how you could change that night." Roxas said with a little hint of happiness.

"How?"

"How 'bout you stand up and walk with me outside?" Roxas parted from the hug and helped Sora up. "You were right Sora, it really is embarrassing enough here in front." He chuckled as he scanned the whole area.

Sora laughed nervously.

Roxas sighed. He took Sora's arm and pulled him towards the cafeteria door.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"You're going to earn my forgiveness." Roxas smiled slyly.

"Oh…okay." Sora said. Before the two reached the door, Roxas pulled Sora to him and captured the brunet's lips in kiss. Roxas wrapped his free hand around Sora's waist as deepened the kiss, making it more passionate.

Roxas parted from the kiss and looked back at the crowd who had shocked expressions on. Roxas smirked. "Before you guys say something about this, let me be the first to say that, yes, Sora and I are going out." Roxas smiled and dragged Sora to their favorite spot at the school garden.

_**=…This is a good sign…=**_

The brunet and the blond were seated on the grass with Roxas's back leaning against the tree, while Sora's face was buried in his chest, crying. The scenario had been like this ever since the two got here. Roxas wrapped an arm around Sora's body while the other played with Sora's spiky brown locks.

Not soon enough, Sora calmed down. He looked at Roxas with teary-eyes and said, "Roxie…"

Roxas wiped Sora's tears away and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to say anything, Sora." Sora suddenly felt déjà vu as he remember the night the incident happened.

_Flashback…_

_Sora's thoughts were cut when Axel brought his lips back to Sora's. The kiss immediately stopped when they heard a "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Recognizing the voice, Sora pulled apart from Axel's face and slapped him. He stood up and walked towards Roxas. "Rox… I-I-I… I can explain." Sora shuttered the words nervously._

_Roxas shook his head and muttered, "Don't have to…"__Roxas turned on his heels and ran out of the club._

_End of Flashback…_

"T-that's a good thing, right?" Sora asked.

Roxas chuckled and poked Sora's nose. "Of course it is!" Roxas rubbed his nose with Sora's. The brunette pouted at this. "You don't have to say anything because I already know everything. I've finally listened, Sora." Roxas smiled. "And you were right. You were innocent all along. Sorry for giving you wrong accusation." Roxas opened his arms and Sora wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Sora buried his face on Roxas's neck while the blonde rested his head on top of Sora's. Roxas pulled Sora away. He cupped his cheeks and brushed the back of his hand on Sora's cheek.

He pressed his lips with Sora's and started to kiss, passionately. Sora snaked his arms around Roxas's neck as Roxas slowly lay the brunette on his back. Roxas rested his forehead with Sora's and said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Sor-Sor."

"Aww… I miss that nickname." Sora smiled. Roxas smiled back. He brushed his lips against Sora and said, "I love you, Sora and sorry if I ever doubted you."

"That okay… What's important is that we both trust and love one another." Sora said. "Hey Roxie, aren't we late for History?"

"You mean Music?" Roxas chuckled.

Sora looked at him, questioningly.

"History ended years ago." Roxas laughed and showed Sora the time. Sora's eyes widened. "What?! I can't believe I missed History. Come to think of it, I never did like that subject but still…" Sora pouted.

Roxas laughed again. He brushed his hand over the brunette, making Sora pout even more. Roxas chuckled and stood up. "C'mon…" He said as he held a hand for Sora. "…we better get to Music or else Sir Demyx might throw his sitar at us."

Sora laughed and took Roxas hand. Together, the two walked to class with smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

_Automated Server: I don't even know why you people read this… this is sick… this is //killed_

_Well that's the last time I'm using that Automated Server. Bawww… ;w; Riku was like a mother figure here! X33 I love him so much! OTL And I think I'm being unfair to Roxie for taking two sides here. Oh sitar of doom. You never fail me. //gigglesnort// OTL Jeeez. Oh yeah! //whispers to readers// It's almost Roxie's __**day**__! :D __**~Riku (Transcending Emotions)**_


	16. Succeeding

**A/N: **Hey guys! It me again (Roxas!) and me! (Riku!) It's been awhile since our last update here… but… nevertheless… we're back for more! Sorry sorry, but it's our time again! 8D

Roxas: Hey guys… Sorry if I updated this late but I've been very with school and such, so I can't spare some time to make this chap at the moment. But no worries I'm here now with the latest chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did.

Almost Forgot... Tifa here is also known as Mrs. Kurosawa. Yeah... I kinda forgot to put her in the first few chapters so... yeah.

**Disclaimer:** WE DO NOT OWN! If we did, Kingdom Hearts would've been the most perverted game. xDD –Riku

DON'T LISTEN TO HER! –Roxas =0

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_What about me? Don't I deserve my own ending?"_

After the little 'make-up' session Sora and Roxas had, the two had been able to smile throughout the day without having any worries on their backs. The smiles that the two share continued to shine throughout the day until…

"What's wrong, Sor-Sor?" Roxas asked worriedly. He and Sora were currently seated at his room by his bed, surrounded by an awkward atmosphere.

"Sora…" Roxas tried again as he scooted over to Sora's side. Sora looked at Roxas with worried eyes and said, "Are you sure we're alright now, Roxas?"

"Of course we are." Roxas smiled. "Why'd you ask?"

Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas and leaned his head against Roxas's chest, "Nothing. I just…" Sora sighed. "I just can't believe that… you know…" Sora paused as he tried to find the right words to say. "I just can't believe that you would take me back so easily…"

"Well believe it." Roxas chuckled but it quickly faded away when he saw the same sad expression on Sora's face. "Sora…" Roxas said with a lot of sympathy in his voice. He wrapped his arms protectively around the brunette, and rested his head on top of Sora's.

"I wasn't too sure if you would actually have me back so easily, because well… what happened was…" Roxas placed his lips on top of Sora's to stop the brunette from going any further.

"Look, Sora. What happened was just another obstacle in our relationship." Roxas explained. "Sooner or later we'll have to face more and bigger trials than this, but still, I'll always be here with you until the day you ask me away."

"Ssh… Ssh…" Sora covered Roxas's mouth. "That will never happen, Roxas." He looked at Roxas's eyes deeply. "I will never push you away. I love you." Sora said with a blush.

Roxas smiled. He rubbed his cheek against Sora's and said, "I love you too." He kissed Sora's cheek and tightened his grip around Sora's body.

"Sora…"

Sora looked up and said, "Yeah?"

"Nothing." Roxas shook his head then smiled. He leaned down to Sora's face and pecked the boy's lips.

Roxas deepened the kiss by pulling the smaller boy closer to him and tilting his head to a more comfortable position. Sora's arms wound around the boy's neck as he began to feel the lovingly warmth of Roxas's embrace.

"R-Roxas…" Sora mewled into the kiss, their bodies providing each other some heat. Roxas tightened his arms around the brunette and whispered, "Sora… I love you."

"I…" But before Sora could finish his sentence, Roxas had already captured his sweet red lips once more. He gently laid Sora on his back and pressed his body on the brunette.

Sora looked at Roxas nervously which made Roxas smirked.

Roxas brushed one of Sora's cute tanned cheeks and said, "Why do you look so worried, baby?"

"Nothing." Sora blushed.

Roxas chuckled. "Are you thinking about 'that'?"

Sora knew what 'that' means which made him blush harder.

Roxas just chuckled. "Don't worry… I wouldn't do 'that'." He laughed. "Remember, I made a promise that I wouldn't do anything to you unless we're ready, right?"

Sora smiled and nodded. "Right." He cupped Roxas's cheeks and pulled the boys closer to his face. He pressed his lips lightly on Roxas', and when Roxas kissed back, Sora made the kiss more passionate.

"Roxas…" Sora moaned which vibrated on Roxas lips.

"Sora…" Roxas moaned as well. He trailed his lips to Sora's cheek, down to his jaw, and lastly to his neck. He gave Sora's neck small butterfly kisses and sucked on a particular skin, hard.

"Roxas…" Sora moaned almost too loudly which made him cover his mouth. Roxas removed Sora's hand from his mouth and went back to kissing Sora's neck again. He kissed Sora's sweet spot again, which earn another moan from the boy under him.

Roxas smiled. He brought his face up a little and examined Sora's face.

Roxas grinned to himself when he saw a love-mark on Sora's neck. "What are smiling at, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you look so beautiful." Roxas said. Sora blushed at this. Roxas laughed and went back to kissing the love-bite on Sora's neck.

Finally, with one last peck on the lips, Roxas lay on Sora's side and pulled the boy in his arms. Sora on the other hand, nuzzled his face in Roxas's chest and pressed his body Roxas's body.

" _I love you…" _Sora whispered before drifting off to sleep with a loving smile on his face.

Roxas brushed his hand on Sora's hair and smiled. "I love you too, Sor." He kissed the top of Sora's head and pulled the boy closer to him. He took one more glance on Sora's sleeping form before gently closing his eyes and waited for sleep to kick in.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

_**FEW MONTHS LATER…**_

"By the power vested in me…" Xemnas said as he stood in front of the whole stadium. "…as principal of Twilight High School, I now proclaimed you all as GRADUATES!"

The students, including their beloved parents and teachers, gave a huge applause and cheered for one another. They all threw their caps in the air as the never ending celebration for victory started.

_Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa…_

The sound of the huge speakers booming loudly from the Kurosawa's backyard can be heard clearly from Roxas's room, but neither Sora nor Roxas bothered to pay any attention to these, for these two lovebirds were so busy cuddling in each others arms.

Roxas was seated on his bed, with his back resting on the headboard while Sora was seated comfortably on his lap with his head resting on Roxas's chest. Roxas's arm was securely wrapped around Sora's waist while the brunette boy was playfully brushing his hair.

"Roxas…" Sora said, cutely. He paused for awhile and looked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"Don't you think we should be heading down now?" Sora asked. "We did promise that we'd help your mom, remember?"

"Yeah…" Roxas sighed. He pulled Sora closer to him and buried his face on Sora's neck. "But that can wait a little longer, don't you think?" Roxas said in Sora's neck which caused shivers down Sora's spine.

"Y-yeah…" Sora whispered enjoying the warm lips of Roxas on his skin. "But…"

_Tok!Tok!Tok!_

"_Sora!Roxas! You have guests!" _Tifa said from the other side of the door. "_Also you promised that you two would help, remember?"_ Roxas sighed, exasperatedly. Sora pulled away from Roxas, just enough for him to look at him, and said, "See I told you we should head down now." Sora smiled triumphantly.

"We'll be right there, (1) Aunt Tifa." Sora shouted at the door.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora laughed. He gently climbed off the bed and held out a hand for Roxas.

"Do we really have to go downstairs?" Roxas asked with Sora's famous puppy dog's eyes.

"Hmm…" Sora pretended to think. "Yes!" Sora laughed.

"But Sowa…" Roxas half-whined. "I haven't given you my graduation gift yet."

"Maybe later Rox." Sora smiled. "I promise… once this party's over, you can have me to yourself for as you want."

Roxas sighed but smiled. "Okay." He took Sora's chin in his right hand and leaned down to capture the brunette's lips. When Roxas parted from the kiss, he smiled at the brunette and said, "Last one at the kitchen is a rotten Keyblade." Roxas laughed as he ran outside the room.

"Hey no fair Roxas!" Sora shouted as he chased for the blonde. "And what the hell is a rotten Keyblade?"

Roxas just chuckled as he continued to run towards the kitchen.

As Sora reached the kitchen, Roxas was already putting the pizza in a huge white platter. "You're so evil sometimes, Roxas. You know that?" Sora panted. Roxas just chuckled as he continued on with preparing the Pizzas.

Sora sighed. He took an apron from the nearest counter and helped Roxas prepare the rest of the meals.

"Hey… why don't you bring those pizzas out now?" Sora suggested. The sound of the timer went off and immediately Sora took the pan with lasagna out from the oven.

He placed the lasagna on a white rectangular container and sprinkled some parsley on top. He noticed that there was some lasagna left on the pan so he took a fork and began to cut a good amount from the lasagna.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, merely laughing.

Sora blushed. "I wanted to taste it, Roxas." He said sheepishly. Roxas laughed then shook his head. "Fine then." He smiled. "But you're gonna have to give me some first before you eat the whole thing up."

"Hey! I wasn't gonna eat the whole thing up. I was gonna save you some." Sora pouted.

Roxas rolled. "Yeah…but usually, when you say you'd only taste some food, you always ended up savoring the meal."

"Hey that's not…" Sora paused in midsentence as if seeing that Roxas's observation was true. "Fine." Sora sighed. "Here." He brought the fork in front of Roxas's mouth and Roxas gladly took the lasagna in his mouth.

"Wow! Taste good." Roxas complimented as he chewed the rest of the lasagna in his mouth.

"Really?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Wanna taste it?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. Roxas smirked. He took the fork from Sora's hand and cut a small amount for Sora. He placed the fork in front of Sora's mouth, and when Sora was about to take the lasagna in his mouth, Roxas suddenly placed his mouth on Sora's.

"Wow Roxas!" Sora said in Roxas's mouth. "It does taste good." He giggled.

Roxas smiled. "Told you so. Now come on, we better bring these foods out or else, mom, not to mention the rest of the guest, will kill us."

Sora laughed. He took the white container in his hands and opened the backdoor for Roxas, who was carrying two platters of pizzas.

"There you are." Tifa said as she spotted Sora and Roxas. "Just placed those foods on the table and follow me." Sora and Roxas did as they were told and followed Tifa.

"Sora, Roxas, I want you to meet Mr. Ayokasama." Tifa said as she gestured for the man who's about 30 years old with white hair and has chubby features. "He is the director of Ultima University."

"Nice too meet you sir." Sora and Roxas said in unison as they bowed before the man.

"Nice too meet you too boys." Mr. Ayokasama said. "Although this isn't the first time, Roxas and I've met, correct?" The old man looked at Tifa, who nodded at him.

Mr. Ayokasama smiled at Roxas and said, "Look how big you are now, Roxas! It's like just this morning, you were holding onto my pants for some candies and now you're a newly graduate from highschool!"

"Uhh… I hate to be rude sir… but umm… why do you know me so well?" Roxas asked with a lot of curiosity.

"Well… your mother and I are friends. Ever since you were a child, I've been always so close to you and your family, that's why I know a lot of things about you."

"Ohh!" Roxas said. "So do you know about the Ultima University thing?"

"Yup!" Mr. Ayokasama nodded. "That's why I'm here, Roxas."

Roxas looked at Mr. Ayokasama questioningly, but didn't say anything.

"I am willing to give you a full scholarship to Ultima University…" Roxas's eyes widened at this. "If only you would promise me that you would maintain your grades and do good this year."

"I promise, sir." Roxas said. "Thank you, thank you so much!" He grinned. "Mom!" Roxas wrapped his arms around his mother and said, "Thank you so much, mom."

"No need to thank me, son. It was all Yue's idea." Tifa explained.

Roxas looked at Yue, and the said guy just nodded.

"Anyway…". Yue said as he turned his gaze to Sora. "I'd like to formally meet you too, Sora."

"I'm Sora Hikari, sir." He said as he held out a hand for Yue. "Nice to meet, you."

"Pleasure." Yue said as he shook Sora's hand. "So… I heard you were special to, Roxas. Is that true?"

Sora blushed.

"Oops. My bad." Yue laughed. "I forgot I wasn't allowed to ask something personal."

"No, no it's okay, sir." Sora said. "Besides, I'm not the one to deny Roxie anyway." Sora looked at Roxas from the corner of his eye and saw the blonde blushing. This made him smile.

Yue laughed. "Say, Sora…"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have any plans for college yet?"

"Not yet sir." Sora said, reluctantly. "But I did promise myself that whatever college I'll be in, as long as I'm close to Roxi—Roxas, it'll be fine.." Sora smiled.

"So… do you want a scholarship at U University?" Yue asked.

"Are you sure, sir? I mean you barely even know a thing or two about me and yet you're still offering me a scholarship?" Sora said in disbelief.

"Of course I'm sure, Sora." Yue chuckled. "It doesn't matter if I know you less or not, what matter is that you have the potential to be in Ultima University and that you rightfully deserve this scholarship."

"Really, sir?" Sora's eyes glistened. Yue nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"You should thank your aunt Tifa as well." Yue said, motioning for Tifa. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't know anything about you and Roxas' relationship." Yue chuckled. "That's also the reason why I offered you and Roxas this scholarship because I've decided that having you two in the same university will be best for performances."

"Then we'll definitely never fail you on this one sure." Sora said enthusiastically.

Yue smiled. "I guess that's it then. I'll see then, okay boys?"

"Okay." Sora and Roxas in unison as Yue waved goodbye at them and head inside the house.

Once Yue was out of sight, Sora turned to his boyfriend and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"What?" Roxas asked, almost laughing.

"Nothing." Sora shook his head, then smiled. "I'm just glad that you and I will end up in the same college."

"Yeah me too." Roxas smiled. "It's just too bad my little Sor-Sor…" He pinched Sora's nose. "…wouldn't be able to play with hot college guys, huh?"

"That okay!" Sora chirped. "I already have one, and I mean ONLY ONE," Roxas laughed at this. "…hot college guy beside me." Roxas smiled. He took the brunettes chin in his hands and was about to capture Sora's lips for a kiss when his mother came out.

"Roxas honey…" Tifa said sweetly. "Will you please get the rest of the meals in the kitchen? My hands are already full." She said showing Roxas the platters in her hands. "Don't worry, it's just rice balls and marble potatoes." Tifa smiled.

"Okay." He said releasing Sora's chin. "No prob." He ruffled Sora's hair one last time before heading for the kitchen.

"Let me help you that, Aunt Tifa." Sora said with a smile.

"Why thank you, Sora." Tifa said, delighted. She handed Sora the platter which contained shrimps and escorted the boy to the table. As Tifa prepared the foods on the table and said, "Why don't you offer those shrimps to our guest, Sora?"

"Okay." Sora chirped. While Sora was offering shrimps to their guest, a red-headed teen abruptly grabbed him by his form arm, making Sora dropped some few bits of shrimps in the ground.

"Axel!" Sora shouted, irritated.

"Just a second, Sora." Axel said, still holding onto Sora's arms. "There's just someone who wants to meet you."

"Oh okay." Sora said as he placed the platter of shrimps in a nearby table.

"Okay… here he is." Axel announced as they reached a guy who's about older than them by three years, has a spiky raven color hair, has piercings on his left ear and has a hazel brown eyes.

"H-Hi Sora…" The guys said.

"Hi…" Sora said, slightly confused.

"Sora… This is Jiro Mitsaki." Axel stated.

"Hi, Jiro. Nice to meet you." Sora smiled as he extended a hand for Jiro.

"N-nice to m-m-meet you t-to S-So-Sora." Jiro stuttered as the tint on his cheeks became visible. Sora noticed this which made him look—glare at Axel. "You're not thinking of ruining my and Roxas's relationship again, are you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"What? C'mon Sora, you know I would never do that." He said. "Besides, the guy only wants to meet you. Is that wrong?"

"Axel. I'm not dense." Sora said. "Well… at least not anymore." He added.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

Sora shook his head then sighed. He looked at Jiro again and said, "Jiro, please forgive me asking for asking this but uhmmm…" Sora hesistated. "Do you like me?" He asked softly.

Jiro blushed harder. He took a deep breath and said, "Apparently I do Sora." Jiro sighed. "It started when you were still in your freshmen."

"Wait? That long?" Sora asked, completely surprised. "But that's almost three years!"

"I know." Jiro said as he brought his head down. "Problem is…" He brought his face up again. "As much as I wanted to ask you at that I time, I couldn't because I'm Senior. I never really got the chance to really meet you because Senior most likely never interacts with freshmen."

"But now that you've graduated…" Jiro continued, a hint of happiness showing in his voice. "I can finally date… you… right?"

Sora smiled warmly. "I'm very happy that someone like happens to hold on to me for almost three years even though you're not my boyfriend… But the thing is…" Sora paused. "I already have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jiro repeated. "R-Really? Since when?" He asked trying to put on a smile.

"Since the second semester of my Senior year." Sora stated.

"Wow that's… that's" Jiro seemed to be lost for words. "That's… Sora… I… I don't—" But before Jiro could rant any further, Sora wrapped his arms around the older boy and said, "Please don't strain yourself because of this new information."

"S-Sora…" Jiro said, unable to think of anything to say.

Sora released Jiro from his arms and looked at him in the eyes. "Jiro…" Sora's voice was sweet and full of compassion. "I'm sorry I didn't return the favor of loving you back as much as you have loved me, but umm… you must know that the reason you and I can't be together is not because I don't like, but because there is someone out there who is really meant to be with you."

"How do you know all this?" Jiro asked.

"Because… before my boyfriend and I got together… I tried courting a lot of girls in school and none of them worked out." Sora explained. "Lots of guys were also asking me out, but then again none of them really worked out. One day, the guy I've least expected to be friends with, helped me out when I was kidnapped—"

"You were kidnapped?" Jiro asked bewildered.

Sora looked at Jiro which says 'Will you let me finish first'.

"Sorry" Jiro apologized.

"…So the guy helped me out when I was kidnapped and before you know it, he and I became best friends which, eventually, grew into something deeper." Sora smiled.

"Wish that was our story." Jiro muttered.

Sora heard this but chose to let it go instead. "Don't worry Jiro…" Sora placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find that someone who'll love you equally."

"Y-yeah." Jiro said. Sora smiled. "So, friends?" He asked as he held his hand for the second time to Jiro.

But instead of answering Sora's question, Jiro wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulder and buried his head on Sora's neck. "Friends." Jiro smiled. Sora felt this which made him smile as well.

"Well I better go now, still have lots to do." Sora said as he freed himself from Jiro's arms.

"Okay." Jiro smiled. "See ya around, Sora."

"Okay!" Sora chirped. "Later Ax!" He said to the red-headed teen. "You and I are still gonna talk."

"What? Why? What did I do now?" Axel asked completely horrified.

Sora giggled and shook his head.

As Sora turned on his heel, he saw Roxas looking at him disapprovingly. Roxas shook his head and, with out another, went inside.

"Roxas?" Sora mumbled.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

_**Uh-oh…. This sounds like trouble…. Hehe… Please leave a review.. xDD**_

_**IMPORTANT: (1) In case some of you noticed, I've referred to Roxas's mom in chapter 13 as a tall blond girl whose hair was tied in a pony, right? Well... Roxas's mom was suppossed to be Tifa since then... i just hadn't thought her as the mother in that chapter because i don't know what came up to me during that time.**_

_**-I'm giving you closure- **_


	17. Accepting

A/N: This is it guys… the final piece of the puzzle. Aww… don't be sad… I'm sure you all enjoyed reading it while lasted right? Haha… I should know, because I for one am enjoying writing this fic. (Especially the fluffy SoRoku moments xDD) Until the next fanfic… __

What's Mine is Yours

(_You asked for an ending, right? Well, here's your ending.)_

_As Sora turned on his heel, he saw Roxas looking at him disapprovingly. Roxas shook his head and, with out another, went inside._

_"Roxas?" Sora mumbled._

Sora went inside the kitchen and placed the empty containers on the counter. "Hey…" He greeted his boyfriend who was currently focused on washing the dishes.

"Why are you cleaning the dishes up?" Sora asked, trying to make a conversation with Roxas. "Didn't you tell me that I was the one assigned clean them up?"

Roxas grunted but continued on with cleaning the dishes.

"Roxie is something wrong?" Sora asked softly. He placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and Roxas abruptly stopped washing the dishes. "Roxie?" Sora asked, confused. "Would you like to talk about it?" He tried again.

Roxas just sighed. He placed his hands at edge of the sink and stared at the unwashed dishes to think. "Sora…" He said softly.

"Yes…?"

"Do you love me?" Roxas asked.

"Of course I do." Sora merely chuckled. "Why'd you asked?"

"If you do… then…" Roxas side glanced at Sora. "Why do you keep on doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" Sora asked with a mixture of fear and confusion in his voice.

"This." Roxas faced Sora properly. He held onto Sora's shoulders and pinned the boy to the kitchen counter. "Why do you keep on hurting me like this?"

"Roxas… what are you…" Sora trailed off as he remembered the hug the he shared with Jiro. "Rox…" He said, carefully. "Is this because of the guy who hugged me earlier?"

"Yes…" Roxas muttered.

Sora laughed which made Roxas looked at him. "What are you laughing at Sora?" Roxas asked, slightly annoyed. "This isn't the time to be goofing around, Sora. I'm serious." Roxas eyed him which made Sora laughed harder.

"Sora!" Roxas groaned with frustration. "Sora!" He said trying to get the boy's attention. "Seriously Sora… I'm starting to get paranoid over that guy and all you could do is lau—"

"Wait… you're getting paranoid?" Sora wiped a tear from his eye while still laughing. "Ha! Since when did you become away with words, Roxie?" Sora chuckled.

Roxas blushed because of embarrassment. _Way to think of a word Roxas. _He mentally scolded himself. Sora placed his hands on each of Roxas cheek and said, "Are you jealous?" He smirked deviously.

Roxas blushed harder. "Wha-what makes you say that?" He asked as he averted his gaze away from Sora.

"Because." Sora smiled. Roxas sighed but didn't look back at Sora. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas neck and buried his face on the crook of Roxas's neck. "Please don't be mad at me anymore, Roxie…"

"I'm not mad." Roxas said. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and rested his head on top of Sora's. "I just… I just wanted to know what's up with that guy." He said the last part with a hint of bitterness in it.

Sora looked up at Roxas and said, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Roxas repeated. "Nothing? If that was 'NOTHING', then… then…" He searched for the right words to say. "Then why was he hugging you romantically?"

"Why? You jealous?" Sora asked with a raised brow.

"Don't start with me, Sora." Roxas warned.

Sora chuckled. He tightened his arms around Roxas's neck and rested his forehead with the blond. "You don't have to worry about him, baby." Sora smiled. He brushed the back of his hand on Roxas's cheek and rested his hand on it. "He's not important to me."

"Okay… but why did he…"

"He's just some guy that's been crushing on me for three years and decided to ask me out since I've already graduated highschool." Sora explained.

"WHAT?" Roxas shouted with wide eyes. "Three years? That's even longer than the time we have spent together. And we hadn't even had our first anniversary yet."

"This stinks." Roxas muttered. "Somebody has already beaten me up for the title of loving Sora for the longest time."

"No he hasn't." Sora chirped.

"Why's that?" Roxas asked.

"Because Jiro's not my forever, Roxas. You are." Sora said, rubbing his nose with Roxas, making the lather blush.

"Oh stop it!" Roxas said as he tried he best to make his face calm again. "You're making me feel all mushy inside again."

Sora laughed. "So are we cool?"

"Yeah we are." Roxas smiled. Sora smiled back. He leaned up to catch the blonde's lips and Roxas, quickly catching on to what the brunette wants, met him half-way through.

"_Do you think it'll be cool if the guys found out about us?"_

"_Well… it will be if…"_

Upon hearing the voices, Sora and Roxas abruptly stopped kissing each other and pulled away from each other's arms. The backdoor swung open and revealed Reiku and Namine, talking and hand-in-hand.

"Reiku?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked at the intertwined fingers of Reiku and Namine and looked at the blond girl, curiosly. "Namine?" He said, quite in disbelief.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"So let me get this straight…" Roxas paced for the nth time in the sitting room. He looked at Reiku and Namine, who was seated at the opposite couch of Sora. "… you two are dating,right?"

"Y-yeah…" Namine answered, nervously.

"And you didn't even never bother to tell us?" Roxas sounded betrayed.

"It's not like I didn't wanted to tell you…" Namine defended, hr voice unexpectedly loud. "It's just that…" Her voice finally softens. "…I know that you guys will react that way if I tell you about Reiku."

"What way?" Roxas demanded.

"That!" Namine shouted as she stood from the couch.

"Oh you mean this." Roxas pointed out his face.

"Yeah that." Namine said.

"Well excuse me for actually being concerned,Namine." Roxas retorted. "I mean c'mon… do you honestly believe that I, one of your most loyal friends in the group, will allow you to be with this sick, retarded bastard over here?" He asked gesturing for Reiku.

"Hey watch your mouth, blondie!" Namine glared at Roxas. Roxas smirked. _Who are you calling blondie, blondie? _He thought to himself, irritated "He's not a bastard!" Namine continued " He's actually…" Her suddenly voice turned soft. "sweet, and loving, and funny…"

"Wake up Namine!" Roxas said cutting Namine from her train of thoughts.

"I am fully awake, Roxas!" Namine said. "Are you?"

Suddenly, Axel, along with the rest of the gang, came inside the sitting.

"Roxas! Namine!" Riku said, being the oldest in the group. "What's going on with you two?"

"You can ask the blond, over there." Roxas said in an uncaring tone.

"Namine…" Riku asked calmly.

"I-I—I—I—" Namine struggled for words. "I…"

"Namine's going out with Reiku." Roxas grunted.

"WHAT?" The group exclaimed.

"So…" Axel said, speaking for the first time. He stood in front of Reiku, who was still seated at the couch, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "…Causing trouble again, aye Reiku?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. "If I knew you were the one causing this commotion, I would've been here 10 minutes ago."

"Well you don't… so beat it." Reiku muttered but apparently Axel heard this. "Whatcha' say?" He asked as pulled Reiku shirt by the collar and he clenched his fist in the air.

"Axel don't…" Riku placed a hand on Axel's clenched fist. "It's not worth it." Axel lowered his fist down, but kept his glare on Reiku.

"Namine…" Kairi said softly.

Namine took a deep breath and said, "Kairi I can—" But before Namine could explain her self, Kairi slapped her hard, leaving an angry red hand mark on her cheek.

"Kairi…" Hayner said softly, utterly afraid of what his girlfriend might do next.

"I thought for sure you were my bestfriend, Namine." Kairi growled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I am, Kairi." Namine's voice cracked.

"If you are…" Kairi hiccupped. "…then why are you doing this to me? Why are you betraying me and the rest of the gang? Especially Sora and Roxas."

"I'm not betraying, Kairi." Namine said, now on the verge of tears. "It's not like I just woke up one morning and decided that, 'Hey! I think I'm going to be in love with Reiku!" She said the last part in a mocking tone.

"I didn't ask to be in love with Reiku!" Namine saw Reiku flinched from a corner of her eyes which made he realized what she just said. "It just so happens that Reiku and I have something special. We had a connection." She said bashfully.

"To hell with that connection!" Kairi cursed. Sora and Roxas looked at Kairi in completely awed as if this the first they've actually heard the girl cursed before.

"I told you to stay away from Reiku…" Kairi said with a lot of venom in her voice. "And what d'you do? You let that sick, old bat, meathead, dweep—"

_Pak!_ Namine slapped Kairi before she could even stop herself.

"Why you little…" Kairi slapped Namine back and pulled some of the blond's hair. "Ow!" Namine yelped in pain and glared at Kairi. Namine raised her hand in the air, as she was about Kairi in the face again, when a strong hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't even think about it." Hayner threatened. Namine gulped. Reiku stood violently form the couch and pushed Hayner away from Namine. "Hey!" He pushed Hayner. "Ever heard of hitting a girl is punishable by law?"

Hayner glared at Reiku and pushed the said boy back with an equal force. "Ever heard of butting into somebody else's business is danger?" He said as his clenched fist made contact with his other hand

"You jerk!" With that, Reiku fist met up with Hayner's face, causing the blonde to lose his balance and fell at the center table. "Hayner!" Kari shouted, completely forgetting here previous feud with Namine.

Hayner gnashed his teeth together, completely ignoring Kairi's protest, and grabbed Reiku by his shirt. He pinned the said boy at the nearest and hissed at him. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life my dear _friend._" Hayner brought his fist up in the air, and just like a de já vu, Riku placed a hand on Hayner's fist and said, "Hayner stop. He's not—"

"Oh will you butt off!" Reiku said, irritated. "It's not like your protests can help me anyway."

"At least I'm trying to help you!" Riku said, slightly annoyed.

"Well don't!" Reiku shouted, completing taking Riku by surprise. "You're only making things a lot worse…" He added.

"I'm making them worse?" Riku almost laughed. "You're the one who barged in our life—"

"Don't you dare blame this whole mess on me?" By this time, Reiku had already pushed Hayner to ground and was now glaring at Riku.

"Why?" Riku raised a brow. "It not like there isn't anybody left to blame, right Rei-Rei." Reiku flinched at his old nickname. He groaned in frustration and what happened next surprised them all.

He pinned Riku to the nearest wall possibly and devoured his brother's mouth right on the spot.

"Reiku?" Namine asked, completely in shock and disappointment.

"Why you bastard!" Axel grabbed Reiku's shirt and made the boy face him. He fist had made it's contact with Reiku's face and beamed triumphantly as the his lover identical twin fell on the floor with a blending nose.

Axel grabbed Reiku's shirt again and repeated punched the boy's face to point where Reiku might actually have to lose his consciousness. "Axel stopped." Riku said as he tried to remove Axel from his brother.

"No!" Axel protested as he held on Reiku's neck and lifted the boy from the ground.

"A-Axel…" Reiku choked. "…Y-you b-bastard!" Axel tightened his grip around Reiku's neck and gnashed his teeth together as he cursed the silver-haired in front of him.

"Axel please…" Riku cried. "You're hurting him…"

Axel looked at his left and said, "So what? It's not like his a big loss anyway. Beside… he's the one causing all the trouble. I think it's best if we just removed from the picture, don't you?"

"No!" Riku shouted. "Although, he may have seemed a threat to us all… he's still my brother." Riku sobbed.

Axel loosened his grip on Reiku's neck but didn't let go. "Are you telling me that your on he's side again, Ri?" Axel said, bewildered.

"No!" Riku defended. "It's just… that…"

"ENOUGH!" Sora shouted, startling the group.

"S-Sora…" Riku said.

"You shut up Sora!" Axel said. "You've got no say on this one."

"Yes I do!" Sora stomped his foot on the ground. "You guys are my friends…" He said in a desperate tone. "…all of you." He added "And I think it would be so DAMN PERFECT IF YOU WOULD ALL JUST STOP FIGHTING!"

Axel just smirked. He looked back at Reiku, only to find the said boy, glaring at him. "What? Wanna say something?" Axel asked.

"I w-would," Reiku struggled to say the words. "If only a cer—t—tain ba—bastard here weren't h-hold—ding u me l-like I'm some k-kind of t-treasure." He said the last part sarcastically.

"Why you…" Axel send his fist to Reiku's nose again, causing Reiku to bleed more.

"Axel stop!" Sora said. He placed a hand on Axel's fist, but was thrown back when Axel pushed him away. "Shut up! This is none of your concern."

"Sora!" Roxas rushed to Sora's side and examined Sora bruised cheek that hit the center table. Immediately, all of the rage and angry in the world had set foot on Roxas's shoulder. He abruptly grabbed Axel's shirt, not caring that he had ripped it off and said, "Listen here losers!" He looked at his friends one by one. "My Sora… has something has to say."

Sora smiled weakly at this, because even though they were currently at a life and death situation, Roxas still managed to be affectionate at Sora.

"So y'all better listen to him unless you all want your heads be sent to oblivion!" Roxas panted. Sora meekly stood up and looked at his boyfriend lovingly, "Thank you."

"No problem." Roxas brushed his cheek with Sora's. "Well, I'm outta here. I don't think my brain can register anymore of this drama if I stayed any longer." Normally, Sora would have laugh at this statement, but he just chose to nod his head knowing that if he did so, it would be utterly rude for the moment.

Roxas ruffled Sora's haired and began to retreat from the living room. "Oh one more thing." He said, turning his gaze back to his friends. "If I ever see any marks on Sora, be it a scratch or bruise… I'll still send you all to oblivion so you better take good damn care of Sora!"

"Yeah whatever." Axel rolled his eyes.

Roxas mimicked Axel's actions and said, "This threat was mainly for you Axel."

"What…" But before Axel could voice out his question, Roxas had already left the room. Axel turned to the group again with a sighed. Neither one of them spoke after Roxas's outburst, for neither one of them knew what to say.

Finally, Sora broke out the silence by saying. "So guys… will you finally listened to me now?"

Kairi agreed and everyone just nodded their heads.

Sora sighed. "Please don't be mad at me guys…" He began "…but from what I see, none of this problems would even occur as problems to us if only you guys would learn to listen."

"What do you mean by that, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Do you remember the time you and they guys have isolated me to the group? When you thought that I" He emphasized the word. "…actually cheated on Roxas."

The group nodded with shame.

"Well… I for one believed that, isolating me from the group was never bound happen in the first place." Sora said. "You guys just never listened to any of my explanations and let all the anger inside of you trigger, that's why you desolated me from your life."

"It's a fact guys." Sora stated. "I've come to learned that when you guys neglected me, because Roxas too was doing the same when we were fighting."

"So you're saying that these whole Reiku thing only worsened because neither one of us is listening?" Kairi asked sheepishly.

Sora nodded.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Kairi suddenly snapped.

Sora gave a Kairi a look that says 'Weren't you listening to thing I just said'. "Oh" Kairi mouthed.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Kairi said, softly. "Forgive me? Forgive us?"

"Hmm…" Sora began. "Not quite yet."

"Well tell me what it is that we need to do and we promise we'd do it in return for your forgiveness, Sora." Kairi chirped.

Sora sighed, contented. He looked at Reiku and smiled at him. Reiku smiled back hesitantly. "I want you to listen to Reiku and hear what he has to say about this whole ordeal."

"But…" Kairi tried to protest.

"You promised, remember?" Sora said.

Kairi sighed. "Fine…"

"And I guarantee that there'll be now interruptions while Reiku's talking, correct?" Sora said as if he were associating with some business men.

The group nodded their agreement.

"Reiku…" Sora said. "The floor is yours." Sora mentally laughed at his inside joke.

Reiku gulped and began telling his piece to the group.

Once Reiku was done, Kairi and Namine couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy "ohh… Reiku…" Namine hugged her 'boyfriend' despite being betrayed and angry earlier.

Reiku returned the hug and said, "I'm sorry for my actions earlier, Namine. I just… I just wanted to get this over with, you know?"

"I know." Namine smiled and hugged the boy again.

"I'm sorry too, Reiku." Kairi said. "I guess I kinda got over-protective with my friends since Sora and Roxas had a fight because of…"She trailed off not wanting to blame the whole thing on Reiku again.

"It's okay. I understand." Reiku smiled. She pulled away from Namine and opened his arms for Kairi. "I would've gone berserk too if you guys were hurt and I know I'm not the one causing it." Reiku laughed at his last statement.

"So friends?" Reiku asked when Kairi didn't say anything. Kairi's eyes began to puddle with tears as she nodded reluctantly and jumped onto Reiku's arms. "Friends." She cried in Reiku's arms.

"Ehem!" Axel faked coughed. Reiku pulled away from Kairi and looked at the other red-headed teen.

"Reiku." Axel said sternly.

"Axel." Reiku mimicked.

"I don't know if it's in my place to tell you this but uhh…" Axel paused. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "Even though 'technically'…" He quoted with his fingers "…this was your fault—OW!" Axel glared at Sora who had thump his forehead. "Whatcha' do that for?"

"I thought we're all apologizing to Reiku." Sora crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well we are!" Axel retorded. "It's not my fault he fell in love with Reiku."

Reiku laughed which made the red-head and the brunette look at him. "True. It's nobody's fault I fell in love with Reiku." Riku flinched at this. "Actually, if there's any to blame here it's me."

"Reiku…" Sora said, his voice surprisingly soft and full of sympathy.

"You see if I hadn't been stubborn and just followed brother here… I wouldn't have felt the emptiness in my heart, that was my brother, and it wouldn't have turn into l—something deeper." Reiku explained.

"I'm sorry, Ri." He looked at his brother. "It's just that… you're my twin… and you and I both know that one cannot work without the other, right?"

Riku smiled with tears freely falling from his eyes. "You know as much I force myself to hate I can't…" Riku sighed. "Not when you and I share the same DNA." Riku chuckled. He pulled his brother for a hug and cried even more.

"I'm sorry, Ri." Reiku said in Riku's chest. He look at Riku with blood-shot eyes and said, "I promise I will never do that again!"

"Okay." Riku smiled. Riku took a deep breath and hugged his brother tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Reiku cried. He wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and buried his face further in Riku's chest.

"Okay break it up." Axel said, pulling Reiku to his arms. "What?" Reiku asked, curiosity shown in his voice.

"Nothing." Axel said. "I forgive you."

"What?" Reiku asked again.

Axel sighed. He ruffled Reiku's hair and said, "Since you are Riku twin brother… I guess I have no other choice but to forgive you because technically I'll be your brother-in-law someday." Axel grinned.

"Whatever." Reiku rolled his eyes. "But seriously… you mean that?" He asked with a lot of hope in his eyes.

"Hey just because I'm a tough guy…" He hit his chest with his fist to emphasized his point. "… doesn't mean I don't know how to forgive." Reiku just smiled at this. "Plus… Mr. Goody Two-Shoes over there…" He pointed at Sora. "looks like he's gonna pass out if you and I didn't make up any time sooner."

"Hey!" Sora huffed then pouted.

Everyone laughed.

"So are we guys on good terms again?" Sora asked.

"Yeah we are." Riku smiled. He wrapped his arms around the brunette and soon everyone followed.

"Ghuys! Stoffp! I c-can't breath!" Sora struggled to say the words as he was being squished by his other friends.

They all laughed.


	18. Ending

**What's Mine is Yours**

"_All's well that ends well –William Shakespeare_

Not soon enough, the party at the Kurosawa's had come to an end.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else we can do to help?" Kairi asked Tifa.

"No, no." Tifa smiled. "Sora, Cloud, Aerith and I pretty much got this."

"But…" Kairi tried to protest but Tifa shook her head.

"It's okay, Kairi." Tifa said reassuringly. "Besides, Roxas is probably here somewhere, so I'm sure ten hands would be enough to get these place done."

"Well okay…" Kairi said, unsure. "Thanks for the party again, Mrs. Kurosawa."

"No problem." Tifa smiled.

"C'mon Hayner!" She said dragging her boyfriend to the backdoor.

"Goodnight Mrs. Kurosawa." Hayner called out before completely disappearing.

Tifa shook her head then smiled. She went back to the kitchen and saw Sora cleaning up the dishes.

"Hey…" She said softly. Sora looked up at her then smiled.

"Hey… Aunt Tifa." Sora chirped as he went back to cleaning the dishes.

Tifa moved to the sink and said, "Why don't go and find Roxas, Sora? I haven't seen him since the fight and I'm starting to get worried on what my son's been up to."

"I'll go finish these up myself." Tifa said while motioning for the pile of dishes on the sink.

Sora looked at her. "A-are you sure?"

Tifa nodded. "Besides, Aerith and Cloud we'll be here in a minute."

"If you say so…" Sora rinsed his hands and wiped it with the towel beside the sink. He turned to Tifa again and said, "Thanks Aunt Tifa."

"No problem." Tifa said. "Just make sure to take Roxas away from his foul mood, okay?"

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

"Hey…" Sora said as he climbed the roof of Roxas's room.

Roxas looked around and saw his favorite brunette beaming brightly at him. "Hey…" He said tiredly. He was seated at a plain white blanket with his knees stretched in front of him and his arms stretched on his back, supporting his weight.

He crossed his legs in front of him and patted the space beside him. Sora smiled. He sat next to his boyfriend and envelope the blond into a hug. "You okay?" He asked not looking at the blond.

He felt Roxas nod. "Good… now that you're here." Sora smiled. He looked up at Roxas and placed a chaste kiss on Roxas's lips. "So… how is the gang doing?" Roxas asked.

"They're fine." Sora said with a contented sigh.

"That's good." Roxas sighed. "At least I don't have to worry about a lot of things anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora detached himself from his boyfriend and look at him questioningly. "Do you still have a problem I don't know about?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Rox…" Sora said in a straight. He crossed his arms in front of him glared at his boyfriend.

Roxas chuckled at the sight. He ruffled Sora's hair and said, "You know you're way too cute to pull that glare on me."

Sora pouted. He sighed.

"Oh look Roxas!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas looked to where his boyfriend is pointing and saw a shooting star. "A shooting star?" Roxas smirked.

"Yes, a shooting star!" Sora beamed cheerfully, completely missing the sarcasm in Roxas's voice. "Hurry…" He said, patting the blond's shoulder. "… close your eyes and make a wish."

"Don't you think we're a bit old to be doing things like that?" Roxas asked just to annoy Sora.

"Of course not!" Sora pouted. "Kill joy…" He muttered under his breath but Roxas clearly heard this.

Sora slowly close his eyes, a smile making it's way on his lips, and silently bestowed hi wish upon the falling star.

Roxas sighed. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. _Roxas took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he searched his mind for the thing he desires the most. _I know I don't need to make anymore wishes because… honestly, everything i could ever wish for is right here in front of me. _He looked at Sora, who's still lost in the world, and smiled. _I just wish that I wouldn't ruin this night and hopefully Sora will see my point and will not freak out. _

Roxas looked up at the sky and noticed that the shooting star was gone. He sighed.

He looked at his boyfriend. "Sor…"

"Yeah?" Sora raised a brow.

"I have a problem." Roxas confessed.

"Finally!" Sora merely shouted. "Are you gonna tell me about it?"

"Well I…" Roxas hesitated. He sighed. "Yeah…" He scratched the back of his neck. "But only if you promise that you'd tell me what you wished for."

"But you'll make fun of me for it…" Sora whined, not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Of course I won't." Roxas wrapped an arm around his brunette and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

Sora sighed. "Fine…" He gave up. "But I'm telling… it too cliché for your liking."

"It's okay." Roxas said.

Sora sighed again. He looked at Roxas with his shining blue orbs."I wish…" Sora paused. "that… you and I…" He took Roxas's hands in his. "…would stay this way forever."

Roxas stared at the brunette, complete dazed by how much love Sora had put into that sentence.

"See I told you it's so cliché." Sora whined.

"No, no…" Roxas said. He wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders and envelope the small boy into a hug. "I-It was sweet."

"Really?" Sora looked up, his eyes shining with happiness.

Roxas nodded. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas's body and buried his face on Roxas's chest. "Okay… you're turn." Sora said.

"What?" Roxas asked. "I didn't make a wish, Sora." Roxas smirked.

Sora brought his face up and raised a brow at Roxas. "Really?" He asked, mischievously. "Then how come I saw you closed your eyes awhile and looked like you were in deep thought."

Roxas sighed. "Okay… I'll tell you…"

He held onto Sora's shoulder and looked at his wonderful sky blue orbs. "Promise me that you wouldn't laugh at me nor will hate me for this, okay?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Just promise." Roxas almost shouted. Sora gulped but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry…" Roxas pecked Sora's lips. "Just promise me, Sor, okay?" He said, this time more softly. "It's bad enough that I had to carry this around, you know? I don't wanna make it worse because you're gonna hate me for it."

"Okay." Sora said. "But trust me… I won't be mad at you." He smiled.

Roxas sighed nervously. He brought one leg up to his chest and faced Sora. He took both of Sora's hand in his and said, "Look, I know this may sound weird and stupid… but uhh…"

Sora just stared at Roxas, itching for the blonde to spill his problem.

"Sora…"

"Yeah?" Sora said, trying to push Roxas further.

"I love you…" Roxas began.

"I love you too, Rox." Sora said.

"And I wanna tell you everyday how much you mean to me, without having any fear of losing you again."

"Rox…" Sora paused. "I'm not sure where you getting at." He sincerely admitted. "I'm not even sure if this is your problem or not."

"It is." Roxas said.

"How so…" Sora raised a brow.

"Because I'm afraid, Sora." Roxas finally said. "I'm afraid of what your answer might be if ask you THE question."

"You mean…" Sora said with a hint of happiness.

Roxas nodded. He took a small velvet box from his left pocket and opened it for Sora. Sora gasped. Inside the box was a ring. As the moon light hit the ring, Sora saw something carved on the inner part of it.

Before Sora could ask Roxas what was carved on the ring, Roxas said, "Sora, will you marry me?"

"What?" Sora asked, completely stunned. Sure Sora had been expecting that question the moment Roxas said he's afraid of knowing Sora's answer to his question, but still, he didn't expect to be shock and nervous once the question has been popped.

Sora knows that he loves Roxas, but as Roxas asked the question, he realized what kind of life will they have, if the two get married. Will they have a happy life? Or will they be one of those couple who always fight because of their financial status and other stuff.

"Sora…" The sound of Roxas voice snapped Sora out form his thoughts.

"Come again…" Sora said politely.

"I said…" Roxas said softly. "… will you marry me?"

"Oh… uhh…" Sora paused.

"We didn't have to get marry now." Roxas explained when he got no response from the brunette. "I just wanted to make sure you'll alwaysbe mine, Sora." He looked at the said boy. He cupped Sora's cheek with his right hand and caressed it with his thumb. "I know it's a selfish request, but hey… you gotta be selfish sometimes if you wanted to keep your loved one, right?"

Sora just nodded.

"So…What do you say?" Roxas asked, finally feeling the nervousness on his shoulders. "You don't have to force yourself to say something you don't want to, Sor. Whatever is your decision, as long as it's true, I'll be fine with that."

Sora grinned. _He really does love me. And yes we may be still young, but Roxie's right, you gotta be selfish for the one love sometimes._

"I say…" Sora began which made Roxas look at him. Sora didn't continue his sentence though. He launched himself to the blonde, making Roxas fall on the blanket, and pressed their lips together.

"S-Sora…" Roxas said completely shocked by Sora's action. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed Sora's lips with much passion as the brunette.

Sora pulled apart from Roxas and sat up straight. "Yes." Sora stated.

"Huh?" Roxas was completely confused.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I said…" Sora said slowly. "Yes, Roxas…" He said cutely. "I'll marry you." The brunette sang the last part.

"Really?" Roxas eyes shone with happiness.

"I just said that, didn't i?" Sora said sarcastically.

Now, it's Roxas's turn to roll his eyes. "Come here…" Roxas wrapped Sora's arms around his body and did the same around Sora's shoulders. He pulled the boy closer to him, burying Sora's face in his chest, and rested his head on top of Sora's.

"We don't have to get married right away, Sora, if that's what you're worried about." Roxas said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not worried, Rox." Sora mumbled in Roxas's neck.

Roxas tightened his grip around Sora's body. "So do you wanna get married now?"

"Y-You're joking right?" Sora looked at him and Roxas saw a tint of red on his cheeks which made him chuckle. Roxas ruffled Sora's hair and said, "Of course…" Roxas said. "I'm not." He laughed.

"Roxie!" Sora pouted.

Roxas laughed harder. "Anyway," He pushed Sora head back to his chest and Sora happily made himself comfortably under Roxas's body. "…I was hoping that once we've finish college and we both already have regular jobs, you married then, right?"

"Of course." Sora said. "Anything for my Roxie." Roxas smiled at this. "I'm sorry I reacted that way." He said, still not letting go of Roxas's warm embrace.

"It's okay." Roxas chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you'll mine forever."

Sora giggled. "I didn't mean that, silly." He looked up at Roxas and said, "I meant my reaction when you asked me to marry you right now."

"Oh!" Roxas chuckled. "Haha… your reaction there was so epic."

"Hey!" Sora pouted and playfully hit Roxas on the shoulder. "Ow?"

Sora shook his head.

"Thank you, Sor." Roxas nestled his head on the crook of Sora's neck.

"No, thank you." Sora said. Roxas just sighed, contently.

"See… I told you you're my favorite… not…" Sora paused, not wanting that guy's name to ruin the moment. "…whoever those guys maybe."

Roxas chuckled.

"I love you, Sor." Roxas said with full of love and compassion.

Sora snuggled closer to Roxas body, pulling the blonde boy closer to him as much as possible. "I love you too… Rox."

"_Forever…" _

**YEAH… AWW…. WOW… HOW SAD… Don't be confused people… These are my feelings right. I'm happy because finally, WMIY has come to end and Sora and Roxas's love story has reached it's happy ending. Sad, because the epic love story of these cute fandom is over. But, don't worry "Chances" is pending, and I promise you that you will enjoy reading that fic as much as you have enjoyed this. More SorRoku fics to come, can't wait to writ 'em. Thanks to all my-our reviewers, favorite-ers, and to all those who have read What M I N E is Y O U R S… ^_^ xD ^_^V**


End file.
